The Mediator
by aZn-DiViN3-bLeU
Summary: Life hasn't been easy or fun, the past 16 years. No that's because Kagome is a mediator. A contact person for just about anyone who dies, leaving things in a mess. A mess that Kagome has to clean up. If you think living with that is hard, you'd be right.
1. New Beginnings

GiGi - I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha - It's the end of the world!

GiGi - ¬.¬ It will be for you!

Inuyasha - Feh!

GiGi - Anyways! As I was saying before I was sooooo rudely interrupted! *hint hint* This is (obviously) my new story! And its based on a Jenny Caroll / Meg Cabot book series 'The Mediator'!

Miroku - Um…. yeah?

Sango - Oui! (or as I like to pronounce it, we)

GiGi - We could mean anything! We the people, we the charcters or my personal favourite…. *starts spinning around* Wheeeeeeeee!

Kagome - O______O Um…. okay?

GiGi - Let's um…. hehe…. Start?

Shippo - *nods her head*

****

DISCLAIMER - Hello! Does it look like I could own anything?!?!? 

Wait…. Don't answer that…. -__-'

Really…. Don't!

-FULL SUMMARY-

Kagome Higurashi just moved to Osaka, Japan in order to live with a bunch of stupid (exphasizing on the word stupid, here!) boys (or as they are more commonly known as, her new stepbrothers). She's brand new, her mom's going through mood swings, half of the school's population is scared of her and now there's a ghost living in her new bedroom. True Inuyasha isn't the usual, whinny, spooky type…. But still! That's not the point!

__

Life hasn't been very easy and enjoyable, the past sixteen years. No, that's because Kagome is a mediator. A contact person for just about anyone who dies, leaving things…. Well…. In a mess. A mess that Kagome has to clean up. If you think that this gets in her way of an attempt to be a normal sixteen-year-old life, you'd be right. At least Inuyasha isn't dangerous…. Yet. Unlike Kagura, a DEAD, angry, DEAD girl ghost who's DEAD, that plans to get revenge for her death…. (Oh, did I mention she's dead?) 

_______________________________________________________________________________

The Mediator -

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Mom! How could you?" I exclaimed as my mother dragged me out of our kitchen and into the car. "I don't want to move!" I whined as I tried my famous sad, puppy eye face, hoping as a last resort to change my mother's mind.

Too bad it didn't work though. My mom gave me a stern look that could have made the strongest and bravest person shake in fear. And that person wouldn't have been me. "Kagome Higurashi! I have made my decision." She said in a sharp tone. "And I'm happy with it…. Don't you want me to be happy?" she asked with a softer voice now, that was lined with hurt.

I could feel the guilt rush to my head. _I wanted her to be happy…. of course I did…. It's just…._ "Mom…. You know I do want you to be happy. It's just…. Why to we have to move? Can't they come here?"

Mom shook her head softly. "We've been through this before Kagome…. And I decided that it's easier for just us to move rather than bring everyone else and the business here. Also this house just has too many memories…."

I could tell what she was saying…. _Dad…. We have to leave him…. _"I miss him too, Mom." I couldn't help it…. I was starting to cry. It had already been 8 years and you'd think I'd be over it…. But nope! It had been 8 years of loneliness…. And now Mom wants to get married to some new guy? Don't get me wrong! He's a real great guy and all…. It's just hard to see my own Mom off with another guy, other than my Dad. _But had she really replaced and forgotten about Dad?_

"You'll like Osaka." Mom tried to assure me as she grabbed a ton of my suitcases and put them into the car. "They have an excellent education system and many nice places to visit. I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly, Kagome dear."

__

Me fit in? Like ok Mom. Must be nice to live in that fantasy world of hers. What could I have done? I couldn't say anything, since she looked so happy. She hadn't been this happy since Dad was alive. What kind of horrible daughter would I be, if I told her I didn't want to move? I just sighed as I grabbed one of my many suitcases towards the moving van. At that exact moment, Grandpa went on one of his demon rages and started plastering everything in sight with anti-evil scrolls. "Back off demon spawn!" he screeched as the neighbors peered out their windows to see what was going on. _Oh nothing much…. Except for my crazy Grandpa…. Now I'm actually kinda glad to be leaving. No more, 'That old guy is crazy' crap behind our backs, at least. _

Great…. I must look like 'demon spawn'. I sighed as I plucked off the scroll that was plastered on my forehead. A few birds chirped and I looked up. I couldn't help but remember…. Remember all the good and bad times I had, had here. Mom's baking addictions, and love for apple pies…. The loose brick near the air conditioner where all my bad report cards and test would be stashed…. The garden where I buried my first goldfish, Squishy Fishy…. And of course, Dad's death. _So many memories…. And I have to leave them all…._

"Kagome!" Mom called out. _Whoops…. Guess I fell asleep._ Apparently, I had dozed off under the oak tree. I sighed and walked towards the front of the house. This could only mean one thing…. It was time to leave. The movers had finished packing all the furniture and the suitcases were all in the trunk of the car. "Kagome…. It's time to go." Mom said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

__

Well hello! If you're sad, why are we leaving? Oh yeah…. Because you want to forget our past and make a better future…. Thanks Mom. I could only nod as I looked back at my home. 

"Bye Dad…." I whispered. The wind picked up and I swear I could hear someone say, "I'll be with you Kagome. Always."

I got into the car, buckled up Grandpa (a straight jacket would have been a better idea), who was muttering about demon spawn, exorcisms and his scrolls and watched…. Watched as Mom started to car and as the house disappeared into the distance….

GiGi - Well…. First chapter is officially done!

Kagome - You make my Grandpa sound crazy….

Inuyasha - He is, remember!

GiGi - For once, he's right! 

Inuyasha - You'll regret saying that….

GiGi - Gosh, you really hurt me! *Big sniff!*

Inuyasha - Hmpf! Just review!

GiGi - Please!!!!!! I'll give you a cookie! ^_____^ Mmmmm… Chocolate!


	2. First Impressions

GiGi - I know, I know! The first chapter had been short…. I'm sorry! But hey, it had been like a prologue so yeah…. I'm also very sorry about the long wait! You see…. I needed to name the stepfather-…. Who actually is the nice doctor who becomes evil, and supposingly had an affair with Kikyo and got killed because his evil side started killing his patients…. Phew…. Anywho! His name is Suikotsu! And his new made up last name is Aikawa! He appears in the later seasons…. Don't remember which though…. -And decided which character would play who, so it took a while…. And I'm sorry! Also, I don't feel like talking to Inuyasha so let's just start!

Inuyasha - Feh!

DISCLAIMER - After a chapter…. I still don't own anything! (super sniff!)

FULL SUMARY IN FIRST CHAPTER!

Chapter 2

First Impressions

"Mom!" I gasped as the van pulled up to out new house. Suikotsu, my new stepdad and company had picked up Mom, Grandpa and me at the airport with a gigantic sign. I, must add, that it was very, very embarrasing. The whole **WELCOME HOME AIKAWA FAMILY**! was so not necessary. Neither was the snickering behind my back from my stepbrothers when my mom tried to grab me into a big 'heartfelt' family hug….

Anyways…. As we drove from the airport to the new house, I was stuck in between conversations between each of my stepbrothers. _And, let me tell you, it was so not worth it! _After a good, long hour or so, we finally pulled up to a beautiful Victorian house, the same house Mom and Suikotsu had so carefully renovated. I could only gasp…. The building was indeed pretty…. But it was old! And Mom knew how must I hated old buildings!

She saw the shock run down my face and sighed. "Oh Kagome…. I know how you feel about old buildings, but this place was perfect! Each of you will have your own rooms! just like you wanted! It's been renovated, so you won't even be able to tell how old it is!" She whispered to me, the second I got out of the van.

I wanted so badly to tell her the truth. To tell her it wasn't the building's fault…. It was the spirits that sometimes inhabit in them….

"What's wrong with this house, girls? She's a beauty!" Suikotsu bragged about the house, when he overheard my complaining.

"Oh it's great, dear! It's jut Kagome here, well…. She doesn't take a real liking to old buildings that well." Mom tried to defend me and yet keep her new husband happy too.

"Demon spawn!" screeched Grandpa as he raced from the van, as fast as his little, old legs could take him, towards the house. But not before plastering the walls, the door, the plants, even the mailbox with his anti-evil scrolls.

"We so have to get him into a straightjacket." I muttered as I watched my crazy Grandpa chase a few 'demons' around the large and well-kept yard.

I slowly shuffled my way to the truck of the van to find it empty. Appearently, my new stepbrothers had already grabbed all the luggage so there was nothing for me to take it.

Maybe there is a advantage to having stepbrothers, after all.

As I walked towards the house, I stared at it. The house was huge and impossibly perfect looking. There were Victorian-style turrets, a catwalk porch, a huge garage big enough to fit 4 cars and a beautiful garden. And since Japan was so small, being on an island and all, having a house meant good things…. . Our house was easily the most tasteful and most beautiful house on the street. Maybe even on the whole island…. And I didn't want to set foot into it.

Weird, eh?

My mom finally dragged me into the house, and I had to admit. It was just as beautiful as the outside. Half of my mom's stuff had already been brought into the house so it made me feel a little better. But the other stuff around it, seemed so foreign to me. All so masculine. Living with my mom and grandpa, I liked being alone in that way…. Now everything has changed.

Mom brought me to the sitting room where I gasped with amazement. There was a bay window overlooking the whole island. Since our house was built of the hills, the view was spectacular! As I continued to admire the view, my stepbrothers, who appearently had dropped all my stuff into my new room, came thundering down the stairs and into the same room as me. I had overheard the noise so I turned around. There they were…. Happy, Sneezy and Dopey. Well that's what I call them at least. Suikotsu and Mom refer to them as Hojo, Shippo and Koga.

Let me explain…. Hojo, you see, is constantly happy and seems like nothing phases him, _at least he is when I've been around_. Shippo is allergic to everything…. Thus becoming Sneezy. And Koga…. Koga just acts like a dope all the time. Trying to act cool and be tough…. _Whatever…._

An awkward silence filled the room after we all grunted a few 'hello's. Appearently to fill the void, Hojo approached me, in an attempt to hug me…. And boy, did I make a run for it! I dashed up the stairs to my new room, had to go up sooner or later, and ran into one. I'm guessing I found the right one. After all, who else would have a pink wallpapered room?

Pink? You have to be kidding me….

It was sweet of Suikotsu to put in so much effort to make me fit in….. and make the room so feminine…. but not my kind of feminine…. No…. This was for some phantom girly girl version of me. I have never really been the glass top dresser, pink carpet, princess telephone type of girl. Or maybe they made it so different so Dopey wouldn't walk into the wrong room…. I hope all the pink hints it to him…. Unless he's colour-blind as well as stupid….

"Hey sweetie…." Mom approached me cautiously. "Are you okay with this room? I-I-I mean, I know this is a slight exaggeration of your ideal room. You knew I just couldn't resist the canopy bed. It was on sale too!", Mom's eyes took a dreamy state as she talked. That always happens when she talks about a good sale. "I know how hard it was for you to leave home and your friends. And I know it was selfish of me to make you come here and leave everything behind. I-I just hope you can in time, call this home…." She spoke and sniffled as she tried to hold back a tear.

"It's okay Mom! Really! It's starting to feel like home already! Don't worry about me…." I answered.

I felt kinda bad…. I mean it's just my first day here and I already made my mom cry? Wow…. I wonder what mischief I will get into on my second day….

Just as I hugged my mom, I caught a glimpse of a person near the seat of the bay window Suikotsu had so carefully made for me.

There was someone on my pillow. And that person was not someone that anybody in the house knew…. I bet you nobody could even see him. No one could see him except for me. There's a very good explaination for that too…. Why I was the only one who could see him? Because…. That person was already dead….

****

GiGi - And there goes the second chapter…. Yeah! Thx to all my reviewers! Y'all made me so happy!!!!!!!

Kagome - ¬.¬ Right….

GiGi - I also have a lot more time to write since my Chinese school classes are now over!

.7° Celebration!!!!!!

Shippo - ¬.¬' Just send her reviews…. And she'll be fine…

GiGi - Eventuaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyyly!!!!!!


	3. Can't Hold Me Down

GiGi - Ohhhhhhh! I wonder who that ghostly figure was? Let's find out, shall we?

****

DISCLAIMER - I OWN INUYASHA AND THE MEDIATOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Rumiko Takahashi and Meg Cabot enter room with daggers) O.O Meep! Or…. Errr… Not? --;

Just as I hugged my mom, I caught a glimpse of a person near the seat of the bay window Suikotsu had so carefully made for me.

There was someone on my pillow. And that person was not someone that anybody in the house knew…. I bet you nobody could even see him. No one could see him except for me. There's a very good explanation for that too…. Why I was the only one who could see him? Because…. That person was already dead….

****

Chapter 3

Can't Hold Me Down

"Kagome, dear! Dinner time!" Mom called out at that very second.

I rubbed my eyes, hoping that would help adjust them. _Maybe it was the sunlight streaming through the windows? I hope so…. _I spun around to face the bedroom door, trying to forget what I had just saw.

"Kagome!" Mom groaned in frustration.

__

It was a miracle how jet lag could turn people so touchy.… My thoughts went back to that illusion I had seen and I whirled around, half expecting to see it again, half expecting to see nothing. It was the latter. I just saw an empty room with the curtains blowing wildly as the wind blew in. _Funny…. I don't remember opening them in the first place…._

I looked at the window one last time before making my way downstairs to my 'big happy' family. _I can never been too safe, right?_

"Look who decided to show up after all." smirked Dopey as his hand made its way towards the sushi plate. _Typical._

"I think it's custom to use your eating utensils to take food Koga." Suikotsu warned his eldest teenage son.

Dopey just shrugged of the warning and stuffed his face with a pile of food that was stacked up on his plate.

I could only watch in disgust as Doc and Happy joined in this uncivilized way of consumption. To my dismay, in a matter of seconds, the plate was empty, and each stepbrother of mine had at least five pieces on their plates and probably more than ten in their stuffed mouths. At least, Mom and Suikotsu got a few pieces before everything disappeared.

Doc and Happy swallowed and gave Mom and me apologic grins. "S-sorry…" Happy looked at us nervously, "D-do you want mine?" he held up his plate with the sushi rolls smeared in a lot of wasabi.

I could only imagine how much water I would need to gulp down after eating them. I turned him down and after excusing myself from the table, I headed to the kitchen. There I found a package of instant ramen and some hot water. Suikotsu came rushing into the kitchen as I started to add in the instant soup packet with the water.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I have warned them about their eating habits before." Suikotsu started his guilt dripping speech. "Oh I'll make you more. Oh I'm sorry Kag-…"

I cut him off. The poor guy looked really sad that I didn't get any sushi. "It's ok Suikotsu. Really. I wasn't in the mood for raw fish anyways. This ramen will do fine."

Suikotsu continued to stare me down, with what I'm guessing, his puppy eyes. "If-if-if you are okay with it. Really, I can whip up more sushi now…. It's no trouble!"

I sighed. "Don't worry about it. Ramen's good!" I indicated to the steaming bowl of noodles on the counter. "Maybe I'll get some sushi tomorrow."

"I guess so…. Sorry again Kagome."

I just smile at him as I started to eat the ramen. _Mmmm…. Chicken flavoured! I had to let my mind relax…. Especially after the scare I had upstairs. That's it Kagome…. Don't think about it anymore…. It was nothing! See! Nothing-…. Ow… soup burned my mouth…._

After dinner, I decided to catch up on some TV, instead of unpacking. _I mean who wants to take out all this stuff that took you forever to put in? I sure don't._

"So Kagome. Are you nervous about starting school tomorrow?" Suikotsu asked from the kitchen. Since I didn't get any sushi, Suikotsu made Dopey, Doc and Happy clean up the dishes. _Thank you, karma! _"Nah… not really," I answered, my eyes glued onto the TV screen. Jeopardy…. _I'll take lame for 400…._ Days Of Our Lives…. _Noooo, not in the mood to stare stiffly at crying characters…._ American Idol…. _We're in Japan for god's sake! Why is Simon Cowell on my TV? _Life Cycle of The Earthworm…_. I just ate! Hello!_ Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica…. _I dunno….. Is it chicken? Or tuna? _Access Hollywood…. _I wonder who Britney's dating now…. _Everyone Loves Raymond…. _I don't…. _JNC…. _Japanese News channel…. Whoopee. _The second I shifted in my spot on the sofa, the remote was snatched out of my hands by none other than Dopey himself.

"Yo….. Soccer's on!" he slurred his words as he plopped onto the couch next to Kagome. "Hey, France vs. England!" Koga continued to cheer on for the two teams and the rest of the male occupants of the household came stampeding in too.

"3 to 2? Close game!" Suikotsu rooted.

Shippo started to jump up and down on the couch, trying hard to whistle.

Sota simply started a scientific explanation for the game. "Did you know the original sport soccer originated from-…."

I couldn't take it anymore…._ I like sports as much as every regular teenage girl, but this was too much! _I made my way out of the living room and upstairs to my room

When I entered my room, I saw nothing. But to be safe, I decided to change in my personal bathroom. _Yes, that's right. No sharing bathrooms for this girl!_

After slipping into my cute monkey pajama's, I felt more relaxed. The light breeze, the faint glow from the hallway, my mom's old records playing quietly, it all made me feel very drowsy.

I was getting sleepy…. Sleepy…. Very very sleepy….

Rays of sunlight spilled in, walking me up. _Morning already?_ I groaned and tried to turn on my side to sleep…. I tried to cover my face with a pillow…. I even tried counting sheep…. Yes in the morning…. But it was no use_. No more sleep for this girl._ I checked the alarm clock. 6:30…. Not too bad…. So I was a little early…. Big deal right? As I was taking my shower, my flowery scented soap made me drowsy, almost causing me to fall asleep in the shower. _I so needed a nap after school!_

After an hour or so, I finally made my way downstairs for breakfast. I checked my reflection in the mirror. _Perfect._ I was wearing the required school uniform consisting of long sleeve with a red tie and green collar, a short green skirt, knee length socks and a pair of black buckle shoes. _Not strictly my best choice for a school uniform, but I guess it'll do._

Wonderful odors emitted from the kitchen made my stomach growl. Breakfast at the Aikwana family was obviously a big deal. Actually, it seemed like every meal was a big deal here. There were heaping plates of blueberry pancakes, muffins, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, fresh fruit and orange juice. _This sure beats the cold spaghetti back home…. _Suprisingly, by the time I got a plate from the cupboards, my stepbrothers had all started eating again. This time I as prepared. I dove under them and grabbed some chow before it all disappeared. I managed to get a strawberry muffin and a banana on my plate before everything, like the previous night, disappeared.

At around 7:45, Suikotsu offered to give Koga and moi to the building of doom and evil, or as they call it nowadays…. school. And apparently in this family, it is still appropriate to call shotgun. _Guess who lost?_

"Okay Koga. Remember to help your stepsister get used to school! I'll come to pick you guys up at 3:00. Bye kids! Have a nice day at school!" Suikotsu drove off after dropping us off at the front entrance.

Koga stared at the spot where his father's SUV van had been. It wasn't until I had entered the school building and slammed the door, till Koga woke up from his trance. "Where am I?" he asked in a sleepy voice, "Did I walk to school in my sleep? Cool…. Man."

"I don't need Dopey to find my way around. Pshhhhhhh…. Like that guy even knows his own way around." I muttered under my breath as I trotted to the office to sign in.

As I wrote my name down from an appointment to see the head honcho, they made me sit in the waiting room. Also in the room with me was a teenage boy who was dragged into the office by a nun. _A nun…. Go figure._ "Miroku! If I catch you looking down another girl's shirt, I-I-I'll expel you!" she sputtered with disgust.

Spotting me sitting by my lonesome self, he sat down with a goofy smile. "New kid?" he asked. I nodded as I pulled my shirt up…. Just in case. "Name's Miroku." "Kagome."

"Ignore the old bat. I do not peep at girl's shirts." He shrugged. "Sister Urasue is just jealous she doesn't have a good looking guy like me around her all the time."

I chuckled just as the headmistress came out of her office. "Miroku…. Miroku…. Miroku… what can ye do with you. It's only the first day, so ye will be let off easy. Just try to resist ye temptations. Ye may leave."

The boy gave a sheepish grin and nodded. "I'll try. Really."

"Kagome Higurashi. Ye may enter now."

"So ye are the new student, are ye not?" the headmistress asked me as she peered through the student files.

"Yes…." I answered, as I looked my new 'leader of authority'. Lady Kaede looked to be at least 70 years old, yet she seemed very alive. She was wearing an olden day type of costume, consisting of a Japanese miko outfit and an unusually an eye patch over her right eye.

"Well, here is ye schedule," Lady Kaede gave me a handful of papers. "And your agenda and the school code of conduct. Oh and some forms ye must fill out. Ye must follow our rules. And ye must face them well, or face trouble."

"Ehr…. Sure. I'll do that." I muttered as I looked over the papers. I thanked Lady Kaede and left the office.

__

Great…. First period of the day…. Math…. Room 211.

"Okay class. Welcome to Grade 10 Academic Mathematics." Mr. Yoshi greeted the class. He introduced himself and then asked each person to do the same thing while he left the room for an errand. "You can start." He indicated to a blonde sitting at the back of the room.

""I'm Uka Lai and I'm like the captain of the cheerleading squad. I was also voted Most Beautiful last year. And I have been crowned Miss Osaki and I have been the most popular girl every year at school." The girl smirked a 'Look at me, I'm too popular to imagine' at the rest of the class and crossed her perfectly shaven legs as she sat down. She sent an 100-volt smile at a few of the jocks sitting around her and tossed her golden blonde dyed hair. She started gossiping to her possé who later introduced themselves as Edi and Umi. All of them were artificial blondes too.

Right after introducing myself, the dark haired girl sitting behind me took her turn. Though she, like every other person in the room was wearing their school uniforms, her book bag was what caught my eye. It was a black tote bag with doodles made with white out along the straps and various buttons of quotes and bands, stuck all over it. As she introduced herself to be Sango, Uka and her girlfriends started to snicker and point. Sango turned around and gave them all a cold glare before sitting back down into her seat.

"I'm like sooooo glad we have school uniforms now! Or else that loner would be like wearing her like goth-y clothes. Like how gay is that?" snipped Uka as she curled a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

I looked around to spot the 'goth-y girl', when I realized it must be the Sango girl. Looking at Uka and her blonde gal pals made me want to rip their blonde hair out, chunk by chunk.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you! At least if she-" I nodded to Sango, "-has a unique style. And what do you have? You look a Barbie clone, six inches of pure plastic. And I'm surprised your face hasn't cracked with all that makeup on. Try not to crack up any more mirrors. You can't afford seven more years of bad luck."

I smirked as I watched Uka's perfectly made up eyes widen and her perfectly glossy mouth gawk at me, revealing perfectly white teeth. After a few moments of silence, she finally came up with a comeback. "What did you say to be, freak? I wasn't talking to you! Why are you sticking up for her?" Uka cringed on the last word, crunching up her nose in disgust.

"I am aware of that. That is why I'm only going to break one finger instead of all of them." I threatened.

The girl stared at me, too stunned to say anything. I guess it's safe to say Uka has never been insulted before. _Tough._ The second I sat back down, the teacher returned to the classroom.

"So is everyone done?" Mr. Yoshi asked. The rest of class apparently as stunned as Uka just nodded. "Okay, let's start then. Please turn your textbooks to page 12. We will be learning about algebra."

From the back of the classroom, Uka shot poor ol' me a death glare that I gladly sent back at her.

Uka grabbed a nail filer from her Louis Vutton purse and started to aimlessly file her nails. "That girl is going down. She is going to pay…."

GiGi - And that's a wrap! Not the best cliffie in the world…. But it will do. Hope this chapter is long enough, it's twice as long as the usual ones. Happy June 24, everyone!

Kagome - What's so special about June 24?

GiGi - Last day of school! Which means I am officially a Grade 10er! Well…. I will be one next year….

Inuyasha - =S June 24? What's this June thing?

Kagome - (sigh) I need to buy you a calendar….

Inuyasha - =D Okay! ¬.¬ Wait…. Is it edible?

Kagome - -.-;

Inuyasha - C'mon Kagome! Is it? Is it?

GiGi - Anywho! I realize that my other chapters are short and I apologize! So hope you enjoyed this longer one! Also, major thanks to all my reviewers! You're the best!

****

mimi - _Thank you for reading!_

****

cHiBiBaBysTaR - _Hmmmmm…. Is Sesshy even gonna be in this fic? I have no clue….. but keep reading anyways!_

**PURPLE-DRAGON-IRIS** - _I promised cookies? I did? Sorry… blame the short term memory! XP Well here's a cookie anyways! (hands out cookies) And everybody's happy!!!!! Mmmmmmm….. shortbread cookie!_

****

seida02 - _I'm glad you like this fic! Cuz I do too! XP_

- _Thanks anonymous reviewer!_

****

kagoe princess - _Well the wait is over! XD Chapter 4 is in progress too! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Rhapsody's Song** - _Yes, story's based on The Mediator series. I've seen Escaflowne…. Well the show…. But not the fanfics…. If that's what you mean. I tried to look for the story you had suggested and I could find it…. But it's ok! Life goes on! Thanks for reviewing!_

**FairyWings817** - _Wow! I got cookies! (happily munches on rainbow chocolate chip) Yes The Mediator series is one of my favourite series so I decided to copy it…. Sorta…. Oh and I read your stuff already and it's really good!_

**Seida02**** -** _My first reviewer! (well for this story….) and yes I am taking the idea of The Mediator series by Jenny Carroll/Meg Cabbot. Has the fifth one came out yet? I had no idea…. Must go to Chapters then! And thank you for reading!_

GiGi - Cookies for all! (rips open Loblaws bag)

Inuyasha - O.O Is it raining cookies in here?

GiGi - =) Yup! Enjoy!!!!!!!

PS. Chose this title for this chapter cuz it's like the Christina Aguliera song Can't Hold Us Down, bes like Uka won't stand in the way ok Kagome's will to defend fellow classmates! Go Kagome!


	4. The Girl Who Overcame and The Preppy Who...

GiGi - Wow! I'm overwhelmed by all the reviews I'm getting! Thanks everyone! Sorry this chapter took a while longer to be posted up than the last. I'll try to spend more time writing.

Kaede - Would ye be making false promises?

GiGi - Ehr…. nooo? ;

Inuyasha - Feh! Wanna bet?

GiGi - Sure! (looks around) I bet my bowl of strawberries!

Inuyasha - (thinking) Okay! And I bid Myoga!

Myoga - O.O Master Inuyasha! How could you exchange me for that….. that….. FRUIT?

Inuyasha - (shrugs) ¬.¬ I was hungry….

Myoga - (crying) M-M-Master! Have you no appreciation for your loyal…. ehr…. flea?

Inuyasha - (shrugs again) I can always get a new flea….

Myoga - (going into hysterics) B-B-B-ut Master!!!!!!!!!!

GiGi - (shoves Inuyasha and the flea out of the spotlight) Disclaimer time! (points to Inuyasha) Say it! Say it!

Inuyasha - ¬.¬ (mutters and glares while reading off paper) GiGi…. owns…. nothing….. (looks back up) Feh! That's right! You do own nothing!

GiGi - ¬.¬# Grrrrrrrrr…. Sit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Chapter 4

The Girl Who Overcame and The Preppy Who Was Overcome

"You didn't have to do that for me, you know." Sango muttered as she absent-mindedly picked up her books and fumbled open her book bag. "Yuka will never let you live that threat down. You'll be on the top of her hit list."

I just shrugged. "And what is Yuka going to do to me? Huh? Throw her lipstick at me? Paint my toes? I don't think so."

Sango gave me a sly smile and asked me to eat lunch with me. I nodded, figuring that it was either that or sitting alone. _There was no way I was going to hang out with 'cringe' Koga…. _And when I thought that…. I really did cringe. Sango looked at me like I was throwing a seizure or something.

"Are you okay?" She gave me an odd look before nodding after I assured her it was just the wind.

As we walked towards the crowded cafeteria, the boy from the office ran towards us. "Sango! Wait up!" he called out. Sango groaned as she walked the guy run towards her at the speed of light. Sango grabbed me and shoved me and my backside against a row of nearby lockers. "Trust me! It's for your own good!" She rushed to do the same thing to herself when the boy suddenly appeared next to her. "Hello Sango! How I've missed you!"

"Eek! Letcher! " She jumped as she felt his hand caress her backside. As though it was a first instinct, she slapped hi, right across the face. "Ha! I've bet you've missed me…. Miroku." She fumbled as she grabbed his wrist and started to shake it.

"Ahhh…" Miroku sighed happily as he rubbed the cheek that had just been slapped. "How I have missed the pain…."

I just looked on with disbelief, as Sango would slap Miroku who didn't seem to mind the pain as long as he was able to feel her.

"Miroku! You letch! Stop it!" Sango shrieked when he tried to make physical contact with her yet again, causing everyone in the hall to stare at the three. Sango glared at Miroku for a while then dragged me away from Mr. Casanova himself. "But it's not my fault! I had a long summer!" Miroku tried to call out.

As soon as we entered the crowded and noisy cafeteria and got to the back of the lunch line, Sango sighed. "And that is why you need to stand clear of the perverted letcher." She explained as she grabbed an apple and a can of Coke. "Since you seem to be an expert in this department, I'll give you a call if I need a good hiding spot. You must know plenty." After getting out of the line with a plate of 'Tuna Suprise', a slice of cake and a carton of milk, I realized I had to be the only person in the whole lunchroom that opted for the tuna, let alone nay of the food_. Just great._ Sango snorted in her Coke as she watched me plop my lunch tray down. "You could have told me what not to get, you know." I pouted.

"You couldn't tell?" She laughed as she pointed to a bunch of green stuff in the middle of the lump of 'supposingly' food.

I just groaned as I drank my milk. At least it didn't have green stuff growing out of it.

"Here," Sango said as she took out a medium sized package from her bag. "What is it?" I asked, praying that it wasn't more cafeteria food.

She carefully opened it, revealing a nice assortment of sushi. "While Miroku was busy groping me, I grabbed it out of his bag." She chuckled. "His foster father makes the best sushi."

I grabbed a few California rolls and popped them into my mouth. _Mmmmm….. They were good! Too bad Miroku would never get them back…._

After finishing Miroku's lunch for him, we went over to the garbage cans. As I was about to throw away the 'Tuna Suprise', Yuka decided to, I guess, 'accidentally' throw an apple core at me. _How very mature of her…. _Luckily I caught it just before it hit my head. "Pity about your bad aim."

"Oops!" The blonde snickered. "I must have mistaken you for garbage….. Oh wait…. You are!" The rest of her table started to laugh along with their Queen B.

I just gave her an icy smile in return. I tossed her back her apple. _Too bad I have bad aim too_. It landed in her chunky vegetable soup, splattering herself, Yume and Edi with some of it too. The table went completely silent as Yuka shrieked tried to get the vegetables off her.

"Hmmm… I guess I have to work on my aim. I hope you have a good dry-cleaner though! Bye now!" I gave her my best preppy imitation as Sango and me tried not to laugh ourselves into twin commas. _The carrots and mushy peas in her hair so totally ruined her joke…. Who looks like garbage now?_

"You got guts, girl!" Sango congratulated me as we both burst out of the lunchroom laughing out heads off. "Yuka must so hate you for staining her new customary designed school uniform. I think she got her dad to call some designers to design her our school uniform. She is so desperate to stand out."

"New uniform eh? Looks like she picked up some things from Salvation Army that looked similar to our own clothes." I replied as we both broke into a fresh fit of giggles.

Miroku came around the corner, wanting to know where his lunch went, but after seeing us in our laughing fit, he decided to find out what was wrong with us. We told him and he started laughing along with us. "If only I had been there! It would truly have been a Kodak moment!"

We all agreed and split up to go to our separate classes, just as the lunch bell rang. I had gym, Sango had history and Miroku had math.

As I quickly entered the change room to get dressed in my new gym uniform consisting of a white sweatshirt and black bottoms, I heard the door open. Preppy voices followed. And three guesses who they belonged to? _Guessed Yuka, Yume and Edi? Well then, you'd be right. _As I bent down to tie my shoe laces, it gave Yuka the opportunity to point me out to her friends. As we all walked towards the door, we caught each other's gaze and glared at each other. _Very mature, I know._

We all went to report to our gym teacher, Mr. Takatu and after roll call we were told the rules in the gym, how we were to be marked and so on and so on. Then we were all told to do laps around the school. After some intense running, most of the class was walking while trying to catch their breath.

"Three more laps!" Mr. Takatu screamed, spit spraying from his mouth. He grabbed his silver whistle from his pocket and blew on it, causing the walls to shake. Then he returned to his previous position of sitting against the wall, in the shade watching us sweat our brains out. Or in Yuka's case, what she lacks of brains.

"Owww…." I complained as I rubbed my earlobes. There was some serious ringing going on in there. Once the whole class finished the running the laps from hell, I lay on the grass, wiping the sweat off my face while the teacher went inside for some water.

"Too much for you to handle?" Yuka's snippy voice laughed darkly.

I got up and stared the Wicked Witch of the West straight in her eyes. "Nope. However, it seems too much for you. Your foundation is washing away." I pointed out as her make-up ran down her face from all the sweat.

"Well then, up for a challenge?" she growled as she wiped her make-up off. "Race around the school. First one back, is the winner."

"Bring it on."

"Ready…. Ah…. Set…. Ummm…. Ahhhh….. What's…. like….. after….. like set?" Edi started.

"I…. Like…. think it's like…. Go." Yume reminded her friend.

"Right. Like…. Ready…. Set…. Ah.… Go!"

Yuka and I sprinted around the school. Halfway around, I was in the lead. Yuka seeing this must have been so jealous or something. Jealous enough to push me off balance and into the ground. I narrowed my eyes and ignored the pain coming from my knee_. I just had to win this race._ I raced to catch up with Yuka who seemed to take my injury as a chance to slow down her running. I quickly caught up with Yuka and we were running neck to neck for most of the race. Once we got closer to the finish line, I pushed myself to the limit, getting me in the lead and winning the race. It's safe to say Yuka was not happy.

Just then, Mr. Takatu rushed towards us. "Young lady. Have you considered trying out for the track team?"

Yuka's face brightened but then darkened when the teacher grabbed my hand instead. "Me?" I asked.

He nodded. "You could go far in the track team. We really could use you for this year."

"Thanks," I pulled my hand from his grasp. "But no thanks." I started walking towards the change room, followed by the rest of my classmates who had realized the period was now over.

"You got asked onto the track team?" Sango repeated in amazement as I filled her in about my last class. "Wow…. That's just wow. Even with an injury. You're good." Sango was speechless as we both sat down in the back of the room of our next class.

"Yuka has always been the star of the track team. Even I have to admit she is fast. Even if she is asked onto the track team this year, she's going to feel second place because you beat her. You can so rub it in her face!" Sango happily pointed out to me.

I shrugged but smiled as I thought about my accomplishment. Just then, Miroku rushed into the classroom, just as the teacher entered the room with many stacks of paper. "Hey Sango, Kagome." He greeted us as he slipped in the desk behind Sango's.

Sango groaned as she slumped into her desk. But not before slapping Miroku whose fingers were trying to play with her hair.

The bell rang; signifying our last class of the day had started. The dreaded….

"Welcome to academic science…. This semester will be filled with not only enriched learning and education but also with hands on learning." Mr. Ikeda spoke in as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Yeah, Miroku's doing a lot of the hands on part." Sango muttered at Kagome as she slapped Miroku's wandering hands that had magically found their way towards her backside again. He gave Sango a sheepish grin and rubbed his hands. Sango groaned and buried her head on her desk. "I can't take this anymore."

GiGi - Yes I know. It's shorter than last chapter. And I'm sorry! But I couldn't reveal next chapter's plot now could I?

Sango - Yes you could! Yes you could!

Miroku - (inching towards Sango)

GiGi - ¬.¬ Wandering hands…. Miroku strikes again.

Kagome - ¬.¬ Will wonders never cease?

GiGi - If you're talking about Miroku wonders….. then probably not.

Inuyasha - Oi letch.

Miroku - (looks up) You called?

GiGi - (falls down anime-style)

Kagome - ;

Inuyasha - (big time sweatdrop)

GiGi - XP Just review!


	5. Living Meets Dead

GiGi - Woohoo! I have passes 25 reviews! That calls for a celebration! Inuyasha plushies for all!!!!!!

Inuyasha - (wearing a party hat) ¬.¬ Great….

Kagome - (holding party favour) ¬.¬ Party….?

Shippo - (munching on Pocky) .

Totosai - (walks in and takes Shippo's Pocky away, sits in corner and eats it all)

Myoga - (happily sucking blood from Inuyasha's nose) I'm a happy flea!

Inuyasha - ¬.¬ **_SQUISH_**

Myoga - XP

Miroku - (playing pin the tail on the donkey) Hmmmmmm…. (drops tail and hands 'accidentally' find their way around Sango's butt) =D

Sango - O.O Hentai! (whacks Miroku with her boomerang)

Miroku - XP

Kagome - . I didn't think even you'd stoop to that….

Sango - (shoves Miroku's unconscious form back to the game)

GiGi - Okay there…. ¬.¬'' Sue me if you think I own Inuyasha and The Mediator series. But you have been warned…. I only have a quarter and two nickels to my name.

PS. For all the reviewers who guessed about the identity of the 'mysterious ghost' in Kagome's bedroom… time to find out who it is!

Chapter 5

Living Meets Dead

"Hi, I'm home…. " I sighed as I opened the front door. I stomped off my shoes and dragged myself to the kitchen. I had just passed Grandpa in the front yard trying to exorcise a 'demon' pigeon with ofuda scrolls, he had found perched on one of the tree branches, so that means he has settled into Osaki fine. He claims he senses many demons here with bad auras and was told to banish them to the spirit world by the mighty gods in the form of a dream. _Yeah…._

"Hi (achoo) Kagome (achoo)." Sota said between sneezes.

"Kagome Kagome Kagome! Want some cookies Dad and I just made?" Shippo ran up to me, wearing a small apron with happy faces on it and matching oven mitts. My stomach growled and I gave the kid a sheepish grin. Shippo got the message and ran to the oven and came back after a few seconds with a plate of right-out-of-the-oven cookies. Then, being the quirky kid he is, ran off to get me a cup of milk as well.

"Kagome, how was your day?" Suikotsu asked me as he sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy the cookies with his kids.

"Fine." I lied. I really had no desire to tell my stepfather about Yuka.

"Good. And did you have a nice time with your friends?" He also wanted to know. Sango and Miroku had asked me to go to Wac Donalds with them so I had called Suikotsu to tell him that I didn't need the ride home. "Yup, we went to Wac Donalds and just talked for an hour." I replied.

"That's great-… Shippo! Which kind of milk did you give your brother?" Suikotsu asked in alarm as Sota started to turn a violent shade of purple.

"The one that with the words 'Sota's milk' on the jug." Shippo replied back in fear, afraid he would be the cause of his brother's allergic reactions.

"That's not possible…. This shouldn't be happening then-…. Great Gods! We must have accidentally put the wrong milk in the cookies!" Suikotsu realized.

Suikotsu told me to go upstairs to get a hypodermic syringe from Sota's medicine cabinet in washroom. I rushed back down with the needle in hand and gave it to Suikotsu who quickly inserted it in Sota's right arm. After a minute or so of deep breathing for Sota, praying for Suikotsu and carrying Shippo in my lap for me, Sota began to regain his natural skin tone.

Sota was whisked away to his room by his worried father and I was left to tidy up the kitchen with Shippo who was actually quite helpful. With a spare apron on and cleaning supplies at my dispense, I was ready for anything!

After an hour or so, I had everything spick and span. Mr. Clean would have been proud. Suikotsu came down with Sota and complimented our cleaning abilities. Looking at the time, I realized it was not only almost dinnertime, but also I had a lot of homework to finish. I hiked my tired body upstairs to my room. Back aching from the weight of my book bag. First day of school and I already had a report on cell division, to read pgs. 5 - 25 and answer questions for Science and a ton of math worksheets. But homework would have to be put on hold. Because guess what I saw when I opened the door?

"Eek!" I jumped when I opened the door. Apparently I wasn't alone in my room. That's right. 'He' was back. But this time it wasn't just a head. I got the whole package exactly where I saw it last time. The whole person was sitting on my seat.

The stranger stared at me, yet he didn't seem to acknowledge my presence, then turned back to looking out the window. This got me annoyed. God damn it, I really hated being ignored. And if a ghost ignored me, that was just sad. After all ghosts being dead and not being to talk to people usually made them very talkative. But if they'd rather stare out windows, this ticked me off.

"Hey you." I called out; eyes focused on the ghost in front of me. The ghost turned around, clearly to see who was trying to communicate. He looked at me, really seeing me for the first time in my oh so 'beautiful' school clothes and pointed to himself, trying to make sure he had heard correct. "Yeah you." I sat down on my bed, pulling on my bedspread, trying to flatten out the wrinkles while my eyes continued to look at the ghost in front of me.

"H-h-h-how can you see me? I mean…. You're alive…. And I'm…. I'm-.…" the silver haired ghost started, frustration and shock flooding across his face.

"Dead? Yeah. Can you get out of my room?" I asked as gently as my frustrated brain allowed me too.

"It's my room." The ghost fought back.

"No. Mine."

"Mine."

"I live here!"

"I died here! "

"Oh…. Sorry…." I apologized sincerely.

"They built this stupid house on top of my graveyard." The ghost shrugged and sat down.

"So… how long have you delayed the big trip to Ol' Kingdom Come?" I asked, leaning back on the overstuffed pillows I had set aside to prop my head up.

"Kingdom Come what?" he responded, eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"Kingdom Come…. The Big Cloud In The Sky…. The Great Beyond…. " I tried to give him every name I could think of. But when the blank expressions continued, I gave up. "You know…. Heaven."

"Oh…. Heaven…. I guess it has been a while…."

"A while?" I snorted, looking down at his wardrobe. A simple red haori, a sword around his waist, rosary beads around his neck and he was barefoot, "Looks like you haven't taken a breath in half a millennium."

The ghost glared at me as he got up from the bay window seat and came up to look me in the face.

"Sorry," I cringed. "That was rude of me. Look can't we just talk? Sit down and-…."

For some reason, the second I had uttered the "Sit" word, he fell down, face-first onto the hardware floor.

"Ehr…. Why did you do that?" I asked. _Is this guy on drugs or something?_

Even though he has still face-first to the floor, his snarling could still be heard echoing the walls of the house. Well, not technically, since I was the only person able to hear him.

"Grrrrr…." He growled, still lying on the floor. "DO NOT say the s-word again, stupid!"

"You just did say a s-word." I rolled my eyes. This guy really needed to think before speaking.

"Not that s-word!" He finally got up and panted, fangs exposed-…. Wait. Fangs? This guy had fangs? _What was this ghost? _Oh well, once I figure out the s-word, he won't be able to hurt me. Now what was it…..? What exactly did I say? Speaking out loud for my benefit, rather than his, I started to recall what I had said. "Let's see…. Ummmm….. Sorry?" I looked at the ghost who looked back at me. _Okay._ _Not that s-word. _"Uh….. That was rude of me. Look can't we just….. Umm…. Talk? Sit down-…." The ghost face-vaulted into the floor again.

"Oh, so the word is sit!" I quoted myself, but then realized what I had just said. _Uh oh. _I looked down in time to see the ghost face-vault deeper into the floor, if possible. Thanks god, this was a ghost, or Suikotsu would have been up in an instant wondering what I was doing to his beloved house.

While lost in thought, it seemed as the ghost had regained his voice. "Will you STOP doing that?" He snapped.

"Sorry." I gave him a sheepish grin and tried to help him up. Well, until he pushed me back onto the bed. "I don't need help from a stupid girl."

This ticked me off. _Note to self: if this ghost comes back, 'Sit' him many times_. "Well so sorry that this 'stupid girl' is all you have. If you know any other mediators, then feel free to leave. But I highly doubt you do."

"You're the mediator?" He exclaimed in disgust. _Well actually disgust mixed with shock._

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." I snorted and rolled my eyes as I sat down at my desk to start my homework. I got as far as question 2 on my algebra homework before the ghost stood next to me. "What's your name?"

"Kagome." I told him, mind still focused on what 5q-2z³=15q was.

"Oh," he replied. He sounded a little sorry that I had answered his question.

"O-namae wa?" I asked him back, referring to my handy Japanese dictionary. _[Translation: What's your name.]_

"What?" he asked, seeming to mock my lack of Japanese.

"It seemed like a good chance to practice, tomodachi." _[Translation: Friend]_

"Give it a rest. You suck, okay? Get it through your thick head."

"You're worse than my Japanese teacher." I pouted, pounding him on the head with my fists. _Ha! Whoever thought being dead meant no beatings from the living was as sure as hell wrong!_

"Hey! Ow! Stop it!" He fought back, revealing a pair of cute doggy ears.

"Awwwwww!" I squealed, throwing our fight behind me, I sat back on the bed and started rubbing them. "Awwww!"

The ghost, who by the way still hasn't given his name, started to twitch uncomfortably and he gave a sour face, like he was constipated or something. "Maybe he died while he was on the toilet." I thought to myself as I continued to play with his ears. They were really soft and smooth. _Too bad they were dead._

After moments of me playing with his ears and moments of constipated expressions for him, he cleared his throat. "It's Inuyasha."

I was in my own little world at the time so I nodded and smiled, eyes unfocused. Apparently he didn't like being ignored because he started to poke me. "What?" I whined, trying to recall how many hot fudge sundaes I was trying to eat before. _10? No…. 9? No…. Was I eating 8? Oh god no…. Think of the calories! 7? No-…. Ow!_

"It's Inuyasha." He repeated.

"What's Inuyasha?" I pouted, still trying to remember the taste of the hot fudge.

"I'm Inuyasha!" he snapped.

"What?" I asked, slowly waking up from my dream.

"Me! I'm Inuyasha! My name is Inuyasha!" Huffed a very irritated ghost.

"Oh….. Hi." I answered in a monotone.

Inuyasha growled, retreated from my pettings and started to pace my bedroom. I just stared Inuyasha, I mean what else could I have done? 'Sit' him for walking? Well it was tempting….. But I do have self-control you know.

"Are you okay? Hellooooooo?" I waved my hands in from of him, trying to get his attention. I'd say it worked.

"Leave me alone Kikyo!" he snapped, his golden eyes filled with thoughts. _Seeing but not really seeing._ Yeah, I got that from Grandpa's Banishing Ghosts For Dummies book.

"Kikyo? Who's Kikyo? I'm Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!" I reminded the forgetful ghost.

"Oh please! You gotta be her! Because there's no way that you could smell so-…." A few sniffs told him the truth. "You….. you're not her." To tell you the truth, I wasn't too happy about getting sniffed. I still hadn't taken a bath so I must have smelled of sweat and Yuka. _Both equally as bad._

"I could have told you that…." I snorted as I crossed my arms around my chest, waiting for his response.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and glared at me. "Go away!" And with that, he dematerialized into thin air.

"What's his problem?"

Inuyasha - (appears)

GiGi - O.O Constipated ghost!!!!!!!

Inuyasha - (looking very unamused) Ha…. Ha…. Ha…. Boo.

Kaede - Inuyasha?

Inuyasha - Yeah? What?

Kaede - That was pathetic.

Inuyasha - (face vaults) I'm a demon, not a comedian!

GiGi - That's for sure….

Inuyasha - Grrrrrrrrrrrrr….

GiGi - -.-; I'm just gonna go and hide now.

Inuyasha - Good!

GiGi - (muttering while climbing into gopher hole) Stupid ghost…. Thinks he can scare me….

Inuyasha - I heard that!!!!!

GiGi - (pops back up) Good! That means I don't have to repeat myself! (gets hit by a flying backpack) 3.b

Kagome - Was that my backpack you just threw?

Inuyasha - Uh…. Ehr… W-w-well you seeeee…. Yes! Okay! Yes! I admit it!

Kagome - ¬.¬ Okay…. Someone needs help….

Totosai - The goblin has had way too much of this Pocky….

Inuyasha - .# That was you, you old geezer! You're the one who ate all of it!

Totosai - Did I really? (looks around, trying to hide leftover Pocky in his pockets) Hmmmm….Where am I again?

Shippo - He (sniff) ate (sniff) all my Pocky! Wahhhhhh!

Kagome - Okay….. send GiGi a review…. Send Pocky to Shippo…. And send me a new backpack….


	6. Dumped Then Dead

GiGi - Sorry about the long update. I got a new computer and I had to wait a long time before everything was installed correctly. Oh yes, and I changed the rating of the story to PG-13 for a bit of swearing in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER - If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd be here, typing this?

.....................................................................................................................

Chapter 6

Dumped.... Then Dead

.....................................................................................................................

"Ye locker is this way," Sister Kaede told me as she took me down to my new locker. "Number 223, it is."

I walked around the crowded hall, students all rushing to their period one classes. I looked back. There stood Sister Kaede chatting with some of the teachers. From her distracted expression, I could tell she wanted me to find my own locker.

Row by row, stood the gray lockers, paint gleaming against the fluorescent lighting in the hallways. Let's see.... I'm looking for 223. _218.... 219.... 220.... 221.... 222.... _I froze the second my eyes laid themselves on number 223. _Great.... I get a new locker.... But they forget to tell me about the consolation prize that goes along with it.... A ghost._

.....................................................................................................................

"Is this the bitch that's replacing me?" the ghost girl sneered, fluttering her face with a pink silk fan. _I assumed that the 'bitch' would be me.... But then who was she talking to? _I heard a quiet 'ahem' behind me and whirled around. To my surprise, stood Sister Kaede. "Just as I thought.... You are one of us." She spoke.

"One of us?" I repeated, looking dumbfound. "What do you mean one of us?"

"One who has the ability to see what others cannot. To help departed on their crossing to the other side." Sister Kaede explained. "One that is called a mediator."

"You mean you can see her too?" I referred to the ghost in front of me as I learned I was not the only freak in the world. After the elder nodded, I continued. "Wow.... I never imagined that there was someone else with this ability."

"Ex-cuse me! Are you bitches done chit-chatting or what?" The ghost snapped as she leaned against the cool locker door.

"Hey! Watch the language! The woman's a priest, you know!"

"Well DUH I know! She's been pestering me all week!" She gave me a 'Yuka' type sneer.

"Ehr.... Yes. I've been trying to help Kagura on her way-...."

"-.... I don't need help!" She interrupted.

"Listen! Sister Kaede is just trying to help!" I reminded the ungrateful ghost.

"I repeat! I DON'T NEED HELP BITCH!" She yelled at me.

"Call me a 'bitch' one more time and I swear, I'll dislocate your jaw so fast, you won't even have time to say 'mercy'!" I threatened, waving my finger around her nose to prove my point.

"B-i-t-ch!" Kagura said in a sing-a-long tone of voice.

I punched her so hard; she didn't even see my fist coming at her. _Hey, she asked for it. _The impact of the blow sent her flying against the locker, denting it in the process. She touched her jaw gingerly, to check if it was still there, before whimpering and running away, dematerializing as she rounded the corner.

.....................................................................................................................

"That was easy." I said, blowing my knuckles, proving I had been victorious.

"Oh my!" Sister Kaede gave a bewildered look as she looked at the damaged locker and the corner Kagura had disappeared to. "Is that the mediator technique they teach ye in America?"

"Sure. Called Kagome's Mediator Techniques for Dummies." I added in sarcasm. "So have you really been trying to get rid of that brat?"

"Ehr.... Yes. I have been trying to bring Kagura to peace for a while. Unfortunately, as ye just saw first-hand, I haven't accomplished thy goal." Sister Kaede shrugged sheepishly. "Now ye best get to class.... We will speak of this matter again."

.....................................................................................................................

Okay? _Ghosts? I was Kagome the Ghost Slayer here! I didn't need any help. _Going back to class would be the last thing on my To-Do-List. I decided to take a walk around the missionary's courtyard. You know, to take time to clear my head and stuff. Two ghosts.... I had already met two..... Two not exactly friendly ghosts.... In only my first week here in Osaki. Looking at the pink admittance slip in my hand and the time on the clock on the bell tower, I realized three minutes down.... Seven more to go, till the slip expired. I knew I should have started to walk to math class already.... But I just couldn't. The courtyard had a comfy feel to it. Hanging flower pots, vines and stone walkways, it made me feel very at home. Remembering something Sneezy had read to me the night before, about the school, "Osaki Shikon Missionary was built in the late 1700's though the exact date is unclear. Its architectural design is of the Warring States, era of Japan's Muromachi period (Sengoku-jidal, approximately 1476 - 1568 CE). It was once used as a church and to train the natives to trade." _Note to self: Ask Sneezy when having trouble with History homework._

Lunch today was really no different than yesterday, minus the 'Tuna Surprise' and soup throwing. Sango, Miroku and I ate lunch (leftovers from dinner for me, an apple for Sango and sushi again, for Miroku) at a table near the end of the room. While Miroku talked to Sango about their geography report, I looked around the lunchroom. There I saw Sneezy and Dopey, it was actually the only time I saw the Aikiawa's outside of the house. It was interesting to observe them in their native environment. And I as pleased to see that I had been right in my predictions of their characters. Sneezy hung around a crowd of nerdy-looking kids, many wearing glasses, some with their own laptops perched on their laps. Sneezy, along with a few others had wads of used tissues surrounding them as they read textbooks and did homework. Dopey hung around the jocks, all of them who flocked (like seagulls) around Yuka and company. However, it was the guy sitting next to Dopey that caught my attention. He was a good-looking guy who did nothing except stare out the window with a look of sadness all over his face.

It occurred to me that Dopey and that guy could be drug addicts. _That would sure explain Dopey's diminishing brain cells and abililty to be really stupid._

I asked Sango who the guy was and if my assumptions were true. She snorted and patted my shoulder. "That's Sesshomaru Hishinuma. And no, he's not on drugs. Well..... none that anybody knows of. He's just sad, you know. His girlfriend died during summer vacation."

"Bummer," I muttered, twirling my fork in the container of fettuccini alfredo. Yesterday night's theme for dinner had been Italian. After giving Sesshomaru one last glance, I turned back to Sango. "How'd she die?"

"Slit her throat with one of her beloved Chinese fan things. Yeah she got one that had steel tips and yeah, she killed herself. Blood gushing everywhere, he head practically falling off." Miroku explained, being the gentleman he was by kindly leaving out the bloody details. _Ha ha ha._

I blinked, slowly chewing the garlic bread I had stuffed in my mouth before swallowing. "Why'd she kill herself for anyways?" I asked, wondering if this girlfriend was the same ghost I had met in the morning.

"Sesshomaru broke up with her." Sango spoke up.

One of the girls from the table in front of us, leaned in and whispered. "I heard he did it at the mall too. Can you believe it?"

Another girl from the same table as the other also added, "Yeah, it happened three days before Kagura's birthday too."

Oh... so it was her.

The first girl continued, "They were shopping together, like they always do, and then they passed by Tiffany's and then she like pointed to a diamond ring on display and was all like 'I want that'. And I guess he just freaked, 'cuz it was obviously an engagement ring-....

"Twelve carats, I heard."

"-.... and then he just broke up with her on the spot."

"So she decided here and there that life wasn't worth living and then just 'off'ed herself?" I snorted, finding this story slightly farfetched. _Or maybe Kagura was just some drama queen._

"Not right away," Sango took over the story telling. "She tried to get back with him for a while. Called him every ten minutes, you know. Sent him emails every hour, text messages whenever his cell was on. But then his parents told her to stop and you know, leave their son alone, 'cuz she was practically stalking the poor guy. Then she started to get really deadly, sending him threats in the mail, plastering them over the front door, over his car. Said if they couldn't be together, there was no point of living. When he didn't respond, I guess she realized that she needed to prove her intentions physically. Grabbed her fan and her dad's Jaguar and got over to Sesshomaru's place and rang the doorbell-...."

"-.... His parents' are really rich and stuff," Miroku took over the story telling, meaning what I was about to hear wasn't going to be a PG rated conversation. "Real societal, you know. So when she got to their house, they were hosting some country club party. Yeah... so when they open the door, they find this crazy-ass teenage girl on their welcome mat, waving a metal fan in this faces. Saying if they didn't get Sesshomaru down to see her, she's slit her frikkin' throat. But they couldn't get the guy 'cuz they had sent him down to the Caribbean with his sister Rin-...."

"-.... Hoping to give him a chance to relax, you know. To just get away from it all. He didn't need pressure from a crazy ex-girlfriend stalker." Sango interrupted, taking a sip of water afterwards.

"Yeah yeah.... But turns out that wasn't what Kagura wanted to hear. As soon as she heard her dear boyfriend was unreachable in another country, she slashed herself, blood and her guts splattering all over the guy's place. On the ground, the floor, the windows, even all over the parents' fancy clothes."

Everyone winced when Miroku said the 'gross' part, but I had other things on my mind. "The empty seat in math class.... Next to Yuka. That belonged to the dead girl didn't it?"

"Yuka had put her purse on it, sorta like claiming it so no one would take it. Everyone was surprised when you didn't sit in it. It was like you knew that it had been Kagura's seat." Sango prophesized.

I had had my reasons for not taking a seat next to Yuka; I could tell from the moment I had entered the classroom that she was the Queen B. See, I had my reasons for sitting where I did, and none of them made me physic or anything. Because I knew I wasn't. I stared at Sesshomaru, who was still off in space, gazing out the window. A few kids running past him caused a breeze to blow around his silver hair. The breeze also blew at Dopey... but that only caused his to ask stupidly, "Who's blowing at me?" He was answered by a sigh from Sesshomaru.

"He has no idea" I muttered to myself as the others went back to discussing Yuka and her stupidity. He _has no idea at all. He thinks his life is bad now? Well.... just wait...._

He was in for the ride of his life.

.....................................................................................................................

GiGi - Okay, just to clear up a few things, in this fic, Sesshomaru has no family relationship with Inuyasha, meaning they're not brothers.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru - =D

GiGi - Oh, but Sesshy is human in this story too.

Sesshomaru - Noooooo!

Inuyasha - Hahahaha! Who's superior now?

GiGi - ¬.¬ Yeah.... But you're dead.

Sesshomaru - Ha! Dead loser!

Inuyasha - Mortal loser!

Sesshomaru - Oh yeah? Well at least I'm alive!

Inuyasha - So? I'd rather be dead than stupid human!

Sesshomaru - .... (thinking of a comeback)

All the 'stupid' humans - Oh really?

Kikyo - Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Kagome - SIT!

Inuyasha - (face vault) ".

Kikyo - Inuyasha.... That time you said you would become human! You told me you wished to be with me! I believed your words! That day, as I brought the Shikon jewel with me-.... (Inuyasha pushes her off a random cliff)

Miroku - Where'd that come from?

Sango - (shrug) I thought he loved her?

Inuyasha - Blah! The walking clay pot has a story to tell and suddenly she's preaching to the world on top of her soapbox.

Kikyo - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... (voice fades as she falls down....) **_SPLASH!_**

Inuyasha - Hmpf! Good riddance.

Kagome - Good job!

Sesshomaru - (finally comes up with a comeback) Oh yeah? Dead loser! Dead loser! (both go back to their fight)

Inuyasha - Mortal loser! Loser!

Sesshomaru - Stupid half-breed!

Inuyasha - Oh yeah? Now you're NO breed!

Sesshomaru - Grrrrrrrr.... I challenge you to a round of Inuyasha PS2!

Inuyasha - ?.? Inuyasha PS-wah?

Sesshomaru - (very proud of himself and his mortal knowledge) It's a video game!

Inuyasha - (starry-eyed) I'm.... a..... video game? Cool!

Kagome - (shakes her head) Oh dear.... This is going to go straight to his head.

Inuyasha - (looking very proud) You're on! I'll beat you anytime!

Sesshomaru - (looking 'proud'er) Never!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru - (totally obsessed with the game)

Inuyasha - (staring at his character) I look good!

Sesshomaru - (scoff) I look better!

GiGi - ¬.¬ Yeahhhh.... Okay....

Kagome - (sigh) Sibling rivary.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru - We're not sibings!

GiGi - Whatever! I have two new ideas for fics, but I haven't decided which or if I should use them at all. So my faithful reviewers, that's shall be your job! Which summary should I use for my next fic, or should I even use any of them?

Ghost In My Eye

After a tragic accident claims the life of Koga, Kagome's husband, during their honeymoon, she feels as if the world has ended. But after the same accident, she realizes she has a gift. She can see dead people with her left eye. Many ghosts learn of her abilities and start harassing her until she helps them fulfill their last wishes. Inuyasha, a ghost of a former classmate who when he was thirteen, is one of those annoying ghosts, except that he doesn't know what his last wish is. The two develop a bond of friendship, each wanting to help the other. However, is Inuyasha who he claims to be?

OR

The Voice Within

Kikyo Higurashi is Hollywood's 'It' Girl. With chart topping hits from her multi-platinum CD, it seems, as the sky's the limit for her. Kagome, her kid sister is also in the music biz too.... As Kikyo's personal assistant. Inuyasha is a suspicious singer who has sung a duet with Kikyo. He can't shake off the feeling that Kikyo isn't all she claims to be. What if he finds put the truth behind Kikyo's voice? Is Kagome more than what meets the eye?

Everyone - (watching the battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha - Ha! Wind Scar! I'm gonna whip your ass!

Sesshomaru - Ha! I just grabbed Tetseigia from you!

Inuyasha - Curse you and your stupid human arms!

Sesshomaru - Haha! I'm beating you!

GiGi - ¬.¬ Yeah.... Review!


	7. Kagome To The Rescue!

1GiGi - Phew.... another chapter finished!

Inuyasha - ¬.¬ Oh joy, what a accomplishment....

GiGi - (sigh) Ain't it?

Inuyasha - No....

GiGi - ¬.¬ Hmpf! Disclaimer!

Jinengi - Fee fi foe fum.... I smell the blood of a authoress who owns nothing.... Ehr.... dum dum.... - . - ;

GiGi - - . - ; I also don't own the cootie quote that I included in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome To The Rescue!**

* * *

****

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long. It was actually right after lunch that his Ghost Girl came after him. The lunch bell had just rung, signaling the end of period, so everyone was in a mad dash against the clock to get to class on time.

Sesshomaru, however, was just starting to get up from his seat, I noticed as my attention waver to the crazy dead girlfriend of his. She was standing two metres away from the guy, just glaring at her ex-boyfriend as people walked through her. Then she adverted her gaze at one of the wooden beams of the breeze way. I didn't find any connection between all that until I realized the beam start to shake. Not violently, but you tell it was breaking apart from the rest of the breeze way. _It hit me.... I knew what she was going to do._

I raced towards Sesshomaru, half sprinting, half racing- and flung myself on him.... Causing the both of us to go flying.

* * *

_Just in time too._ The beam crashed down, right where Sesshomaru had been standing seconds ago. Pieces of flying wood splattered everywhere as I lay on top Sesshomaru. _Ow.... I think I got conked on the head with a block of wood Hmmm.... Or maybe I bonked myself on one of Sesshomaru's abs? Ha ha. Hey, a girl can dream right?_ As I pried my face off him, I was thanked with a horrified expression over his face. He sat up, staring.... Horrified, at the ten-inch plank of wood that lay at his feet. He was still in shock of what had almost happened to him.

"Excuse- excuse me!" Sister Kaede pushed her way to the front of the crowd that had formed around the two of us. She froze when she saw the wooden beam of death (or should I say what was left of it) and then rushed over to us. "Good gods!" she cried out. "Are ye two all right? Kagome? Sesshomaru?"

I slowly moved my arms and limbs around, learning from experience that it was the easiest way to detect broken body parts. Though I wasn't hurt, my vision was still blurry. _Ugh.... Why were there two Sister Kaedes?_ I started to sway lightly back and forth, until Sister Kaede held onto my shoulders. I blinked a couple of times and then everything returned to normal. _Well, whatever normal is._

I looked around for any ghosts. Really, if I had seen Kagura (probably smirking or laughing her head) I would have so killed her. Except for the fact.... Well, that she was already dead. But she seemed to have disappeared.

"Wow...." Sesshomaru muttered, facial expression still in shock. He didn't look hurt either, which was a relief.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me, eyes filled with concern. Eyes that were unusually golden too. "Thank you so much.... I-I-I think you saved my life. Wow."

"Oh," I shrugged, giving him a smile. "It was nothing. Just wanted to make myself helpful, that's all." Me.... Oh, I was still in shock that this hot guy was actually talking to me._ Me!_

Sister Kaede looked us both over again. "Thank heavens no one was injured. Are ye two sure ye are not hurt?" Two nods answered her question. "Well, I think Miss Higurashi looks a tad bit pale. I shall accompany her to the nurse's office if that's alright with you, Kagome." After giving her a positive response, she turned her attention to the crowd of people around us. "Now students, as you can see no one was injured. Thank god for this miracle. Now please head to your classes now."

The students immediately scrambled away from us. Yeah....Sister Kaede had that affect on people. _Good thing she used her powers for good, and not evil!_

Instead of the nurse's office, I was taken back to the main office. _Figures._

"Child. Can ye explain to me what exactly happened? Beams of wood do not normally fall on our students."

I made myself comfortable on one of the chairs and told my story to Sister Kaede.

* * *

"Ye-ye mean Kagura did this? To him? What? Why this doesn't make sense. K-Kagura.... She loved Sesshomaru- from what I've heard. W-w-why would she do this to him? Why?" Sister Kaede cried out in disbelief.

"At least we know why she's been sticking around for. To kill her 'beloved.'" I emphasized at the irony of this issue.

"This is awful. Truly awful! I have, never in my time as a mediator, encountered a ghost as violent as Kagura."

"Really?"I glanced out the window in front of me. The view was really beautiful. I could see the sea, some valleys, heck.... even Mt.Fuji- "Hey! I can see my house from here!" I discovered.

"That's very interesting Miss Higurashi," Sister Kaede reminded me. "But could ye stick to the subject?"

I apologized and listened to her talk, "She was always such a sweet girl too. Yes, a bit rebellious, but she has never been trouble. What could be causing her to feel so much rage for a young man she ostensible herself to love?"

"You really don't know?"

"I know they had a spat in their relationship-...."

"-..... They broke up" I clarified.

"-.... Yes, but such extreme emotions. This terrible killing rage she is experiencing. Surely this is uncommon between couples-...."

I shook my head. "-.... Excuse me, I know you had to take some vow of celibacy, but haven't you ever been in love? Haven't you ever felt what it feels like? That Sesshomaru guy totally freaked on her. She thought they were going to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. Kind of stupid on her part, considering she's only what, sixteen or something. But still, the guy played her. Used her then when commitment came to question, he got rid of her. If that's not enough to inspire a killing rage in a girl, I don't know what is. "

Sister Kaede looked at me thoughtfully before speaking. "Ye speak from experience, do ye not?"

"Me? Not exactly. I've had crushes on guys and all, but I can't say they've returned the favour." _Unfortunately...._ "Still.... I can understand what Kagura is going through and how she feels. I can imagine how the break-up hurt her."

"Like killing herself." Sister Kaede caught on.

"Right. But now killing herself isn't enough. She's not going to be finished until he goes down with her." I explained.

Sister Kaede sighed as she shuffled the papers on her desk. "I've talked to Kagura till I'm blue in the face ever since she showed up as a ghost. And now this.... th-this is just dreadful. If Kagura is going to try and hurt Mr. Hishinuma then I'll have to advise the young man to stay home until we have this problem under control."

"How?" I snorted. "Tell the guy his dead girlfriend's trying to kill him because he broke up with her?"

"Not quite," Sister Kaede opened a few drawers and pulled out a ziploc bag, filled with something greyish. "This should guarantee Mr. Hishinuma out for at least a week."

"You're going to poison the guy?" I shrieked. "But you're a priest Isn't that against your sainthood?" I felt myself pale as I imagined Sesshomaru dead. _Kagura would be happy alright._

"No no no," Sister Kaede tried to calm me down. "Not poison. No no no, Kagome. I was planning to use head lice. The head nurse is scheduled to check tomorrow. I'll just guarantee that Mr. Hishinuma ends up a bad case of-...."

"-.... Gross!" I interrupted, not being able to bear this crime. "That's just sick! Wait.... Why do you have a collection of lice in your drawer anyways? Eww!" I realized.

"Kagome...."

"Oh yeah.... That's really yucky! You just can't put lice in the guy's hair!"I finished.

"But why ever not? It would serve our purposes and then as ye pointed out, he wouldn't die this way. It would keep him out of harm's way until I can figure out a way to stop Kagura-...."

"You can't just put lice in people's hair though!" I said again, trying to make a very good point here. Shuddering, I continued. "It's just so wrong." _I don't really know why I was so against the whole lice idea, other than it being very unhygienic. I guess it's because.... well.... the guy just had such nice hair! I had gotten a pretty good view of it when I 'saved' him. It was silvery, shiny, long and silky.... (well I imagine it is.) I could imagine myself running my fingers in it. But with lice? Yeah, that kind of ruined the picture. How did that kiddy rhyme go again?_

_**You gazed into my eyes,**_

_**What could I do but linger?**_

_**I ran my hands all through your hair,**_

_**And a cootie bit my finger.**_

"Argh. Just hold the lice alright?" I offered my services. "Let me deal with Kagura. After all, you've been trying for....a week I'm guessing?"

Sister Kaede nodded. "Since the last week of August. That's when she first showed up. Now I know it was for Sesshomaru."

"Well, let me try and talk to her. After all, maybe all she needs is a little 'Girl Talk'?" I suggested.

"Well.... I don't know...." Sister Kaede admitted. "Ye seem to have a tendency to... ehr.... be physical. Remember mediators are meant to _help_ spirits.... not _hurt_ them."

I sighed, knowing I was going to have to prove myself. "Were you just out there or not? Are you telling me to talk to the beam of wood into not crushing into Sesshomaru's skull?"

"No no no.... I just mean if ye tried a little compassion-....."

"Sister Kaede.... I have plenty of compassion. My heart bleeds for the girl, really. But if she's going to try and hurt people, compassion isn't going to do anything. She keeps thinking this is her school.... well I have news for her. It isn't. It's mine now. She made her decision, and she's got to stick with it. She cannot kill people for her own sake."

Sister Kaede looked at me thoughtfully,though in doubt. "Well.... if you're sure...."

"As sure as I'm ever going to be." I jumped out of the armchair and started to walk out of the Principal's office.

I waited at the reception counter for a hall pass to get back to gym class. The novice manning the counter was taking an especially long time filling out a simple pink slip of paper. When I finally got it, I walked out the door and bumped into someone's shoulder. I started to fall until the person caught me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going-.... Oh hi Sesshomaru!"I realized when I looked up. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." he apologized as he set me back on my feet.

"It's ok. Say, what were you doing in the nurse's office anyways?" I asked, noticing the plaque above the door.

He sighed. "Nurse wanted to do a check-up on me. Wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. What were you doing in the principal's office? You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"Nah.... Sister Kaede wanted me to fill out a few forms and stuff. I'm new after all." I shrugged.

"Kagome Higurashi? You're Koga's new stepsister, right? The one from America?" Sesshomaru recalled as I told him who I was.

"That's me. And you're Sesshomaru Hishinuma."

He laughed, "Koga mentioned me?"

I almost laughed out loud with the thought of Dopey mentioning anything. _Ha, like Koga had enough brain cells to remember anything. _"No, it wasn't Koga."

"Oh," he said in a voice so sad I wanted to rummage through my backpack (my locker was still broken) for tissue. "People must be talking about me."

"A little," I took the plunge. "I'm....ehr .... sorry about your girlfriend."

He sighed again. "So am I.... believe me. I tried to transfer to JSS, you know, the high school across town. Yeah, but they're full for the year. Even the public schools wouldn't accept me. I wouldn't have come back at all, bu well.... you know, colleges and universities generally want you to have graduated high school before accepting you."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." I laughed.

"Anyways," he noticed my backpack, casually swung over my right shoulder. Like I had mentioned earlier, my locker door had been jammed shut due to Kagura's interference. "Want me to carry that for you?" he offered.

"Sure." I answered, not really thinking. I was still trying to come up with a way to get rid of Kagura as he offered to walk me to class. He told me today the gym class would be meeting in the Health room for some Sex Ed. _Great...._

"So I guess everyone is blaming me for what happened to Kagura."

"It's not your fault. If it's really anybody's fault, it's Kagura's fault for doing this to herself." I tried to comfort the poor guy.

"Yeah, but I drove her into doing this, you know? If-if I didn't break up with her.... then she'd be here." He sputtered out with guilt.

"You have a pretty good opinion of yourself, don't you?" I turned around to face the guy.

"What?" he looked taken back.

"Well, who said it was your fault? Anything could have driven her to the brink of death. It just so happens you broke up with her at the same time. It could have been anything. Her pet dying, failing a science exam, not making the cheerleading squad, parents refusing to raise her allowance, Maybelline stopped making #54 Forever Rose lip gloss." I joked around, trying to lift the mood of this conversation. "Anything. It could be anything. So don't beat yourself up for that." I noticed we were in front of the Health room. "Here's my stop. Thanks for taking me here."

Though my hand indicated I wanted my bag back, he still held onto it, his own hands twisting the bag straps. "Hey," he said, looking down at me, considering he was at least a foot taller than me. "Let me take you out tonight. You know, to thanks you for saving me and all."

His question threw me off guard. C'mon. The last time I expected to get from this was a date. Especially with ex-boyfriend of a ghost I was in charge of getting rid of.

"Sorry, I got plans tonight." I lied as I thought about my plans. I didn't add now my plans involved him in any matter.

"Tomorrow night, then." he insisted as he refused to take 'no' for an answer.

I was pretty shocked that he was so eager to date me. This has never happened before. Back in my old school, I was pretty much labeled the weirdo of the school. _Talking to yourself and getting busted by the police a lot basically guarantees that result._

Don't get me wrong here. Occasionally some new guys would show some interest in me.... but then someone who knew me would tell them all about me. Then they'd avoid me like I was the black plague or something. _Yeah.... that really hurts a girl's self esteem. Tear, tear._

But now I had a chance to start over.... with a whole new population of people. No one knew me except Dopey and Sneezy. I didn't really worry about Dopey and Sneezy telling people about me because well.... they didn't seem like.... you know, the verbal types. No one really knew what I was like.... I had a chance to start off fresh. But could I? Noooo..... I had to get rid of his girlfriend. I sighed. _Why me? Oh why did I have to be born a mediator? _"Look..... I'm not allowed to go out on school nights."

He still continued to persist. "This weekend then. How about Saturday night? C'mon."

I was still unsure of the matter. I wondered if Kagura knew what her 'Boy Toy' was doing behind her back. It didn't seem too smart to get involved with the boyfriend of a ghost that was trying to kill him. And I'm sure Sister Kaede would never approve of this either. But then again, how often was it that a Sesshomaru Hishinuma asked a girl like me out? _Not often! _

I gave him a smile and nodded. "Saturday it is. Pick me up at seven?"

"Seven, it is." he smiled back. "See you Saturday, if not sooner." He winked, gave me back my backpack and started to walk off to him own class.

"See you." I called back to him as I turned around to open the door. "Oh Sesshomaru," I whirled around to face him again. "Watch your back."

* * *

GiGi – Oh I got a review asking if this story is Sesshomaru/Kagura. Hmmmm.... If you consider her trying to kill the guy, very romantic.... Then sure! But if you don't, then I guess not. However, there might be some odd fluff between the two in the later chapters. Kagome/Sesshomaru? There might be a bit. And if there will be any Kagome/Inuyasha. Well.... There probably won't in this story. However.... If I make a sequel.... Then we'll talk. (nod) For anyone who has read any of the Mediator books, you will know how the pairings work.

Kagome - 5.5 I'm in every pairing.... Goodie-....

GiGi - -.... Goodie gumdrops! =D And now for some of the regulars!

Miroku - (randomly appears) Time to rub!

Sango - 5.5 What?

Miroku - (does the 'rub')

Sango - **_SLAP!_**

Miroku - (sighing happily) Ah.... it was worth the pain.

Everyone - - . - ;

GiGi - Yeah.... anywho, thanks to the reviewers for helping me decide which story to do next (check the end of the last chapter for the summaries) However, I don't plan to post that story until I do at least 2 or 3 more chapters of The Mediator so please continue to vote! And.... doughnuts for all the reviewers!

Shippo - (happily helping himself to the doughnuts)

Inuyasha - (grabs the doughnut from Shippo's hands.... and eats it!)

Shippo - **_WAH!_**

Inuyasha - (ignores the waterworks residing next to him)

Kagome - (sigh) Inuyasha.... (hands Shippo her doughnut)

Shippo - (once again happily munching.... now sitting far away from Inuyasha)

GiGi - . Take the doughnuts!

Inuyasha - Yeah.... eat them before I do.


	8. Plan G For Ghost

GiGi - This will probably be the halfway point of the story. So yeah.... onto Chapter 8!

**DISCLAIMER - **Okay, you got me.... I own Inuyasha and The Mediator series..... I really do! My real name is Rumiko Jenny Meg Takasaki Carroll Cabot.

GiGi - Imagine how it must look on my birth certificate!

_To **demented-squirrel** - No I did not take the idea of the story from the story Shadow Earth. To tell you the truth, I have never heard of it. I did take a look at it and I realized that the author practically took the actual novel and typed it up almost word for word. (And I'm not saying that's bad or anything) She did change the characters names, while MY story, I used a similar plot, but I actually wrote my own chapters._

GiGi - Happy reading now!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Showdown at the School**

* * *

"Kagome!" Sneezy ran up to me practically hugging me, as I exited the school. "You're the most popular girl at school You saved Sesshomaru Hishinuma's life!" He exclaimed excitedly, sneezing a few times. _Must be hay fever season._

I shrugged as the both of us walked towards the red Jeep Dopey was opening the car door to. "It was nothing. I just did what I could."

"Yeah, well Koga was practically standing next to the guy and he didn't save Sesshomaru." Sneezy pointed out in front of a mad Koga.

"Look, I didn't see the stupid beam! If I had I would have saved the dude!" He spoke back, both brothers glaring at each other in what it seems a staring contest.

I sighed, grabbed the car keys from the door, (Koga had forgotten to finish opening the door.... the idiot), and sat myself in the back row. I found a piece of Juicyfruit gum, popped one that did not look moldy in my mouth and watched the fight in the comfort of my own carseat.

"I told you I would have saved him if I could!" Koga yelled.

Sota turned around and started to open the car door. "You were too busy watching Yuka weren't you?"

Koga turned fifty shades of red (he even turned a reddish purple), before the flush in his cheeks looked natural. "I am NOT in love with Yuka Lai!" He growled.

Sota stared at him, clearly not impressed by his brother's ability to blush like a grape and got into the car, sitting next to me and grabbing a piece of gum for himself.

After Koga finally cooled down, he stated the car and started to drive the car back to the house. I was surprised that Koga remembered the rules of driving and how to drive, let alone the directions to the house.

Apparently, Koga was still bad at his younger brother, forcing us to listen to Justin Timberlake sing how he's been "Loving it". Full blast too! _Ugh.... Spare me!_

* * *

"Kagome! Phone call!" Mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs, up to my room. I had my Hilary Duff CD on full blast and headphones on, while doing the five chapters I needed to catch up on, so I didn't hear her until she unplugged my CD player. I ran downstairs as quickly as I could, trying to drown out her complaints about my deafness. _Whatever....._

And because I made her wait, she refused to tell me who it was. "Hello?" I answered, wondering who would call me.

"Kagome? Hello, this is Sister Kaede. Sorry to bother you, but-....."

"Hi, ummm.... this isn't a good time," I glanced over my shoulder to see Dopey standing a few feet from me, foot tapping impatiently as he glared. I made sure not to say Sister Kaede's name, knowing it wasn't very normal for teenagers to get frequent calls from this principals.

"Oh, I got an intern to ask for ye for me. So your mother will think ye have made a friend. Kagome, we have to help Kagura." Sister Kaede urged.

"No worries. I got it under control.... I have a plan."

"Oh?" She sounded surprised. "Well.... if ye have a plan.... Are ye sure?"

"Yup, don't worry." A beeping sound came from my side of the phone and I saw the Call Waiting button flash. "I've got another call.... can you hold?" I didn't wait for an answer before I pressed the blinking red button. "Hello?"

"Hello? This is Sesshomaru." A deep male voice spoke.

"Oh, hi. Can you hold on for a sec?" I asked, going back to Sister Kaede.

_What was I supposed to tell Sister Kaede? That I was dating the ghost's ex-boyfriend? Hell, no! So I lied..._. "Ehr.... hi. Listen my brother's kindergarten..... is calling." I fibbed.

"Oh.... okay then."

I quickly went back to my conversation with tall, bright and handsome.

"Back." I announced.

"Oh, so listen. Where do you want to go out on Saturday?"

"Ehr...."

"I was thinking a movie and then dinner? Or do you want to go to this new club that opened downtown-...."

"-.... It doesn't really matter." I responded blankly.

"Okay, then what restaurant should we go too? My dad's a food critic, he can get us into anywhere."

"Ehr...." Once again, I had no suggestions. Not because I'm stupid or anything, it was just I had never been on a date.... _I don't know how things work!_

"How about Les Renards? It's a steakhouse."

"Okay." I answered meekly.

Yeah..... there's nothing like a good stab of meat. And not those wimpy steaks they serve at Harvey's on burgers. Real steak you know. And potatoes Man, you got to have your potatoes with meat-...."

The Call Waiting button flashed yet again. "I got another call again, can you hold on?"

I pressed the button and was faced with yet another unfamiliar voice.

"Hello? Is this Kagome?"

I didn't recognized the voice, "Yes.... who is this?" I asked warily.

"It's ehr.... Yuka Lai, from math class."

"Can you hold on for a second? I have someone on the other line."

"Okay. Sure thing." She responded in a chirpy voice.

"Sesshomaru? Listen, why don't you plan out the date. Yeah.... okay, see you Saturday."

"Bye....." He sounded surprised. I'm guessing I am the first girl who has ever answered her Call Waiting while he was on the other line.

"Okay. Yuka?"

"Oh hi, I..... I wanted to apologize about what I said to your.... friend....."

"Okay?" I answered suspiciously.

"Listen, I'm having a pool party at my place this Saturday. My parents are going to be gone for the weekend." My eyes widened. _The most popular, rich girl (yet rude) in the whole grade was asking me to her pool party?_

"Does Dop- Koga know where it is?" I asked glancing at my 'wonderful' step-brother that was giving me the finger and demanding I give him the phone.

"Oh.... him. He's like your stepbrother or something isn't he?"

"Unfortunately." I told her to hold. "Koga.... pool party at Yuka's."

He gasped and looked at me, happiness mixed with shock spreading over his stupid face. "No fricking way! No fricking way!" Except he didn't say fricking.

Such language resulted in a deduction of his allowance and being sent up to his room, no phone privileges. _I would have cackled evilly, but I WAS on the phone. _

The Call Waiting button flashed again.

"Sure, Yuka. I'll be there. I have someone on the other line now"

"Oh. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

I pressed the button AGAIN. But this time, they were familiar voices.

"Kagome! Miroku just got his licence." Sango's happy voice rang though me ears.

"I'm legal, baby!" Miroku added, apparently grabbing the phone from Sango. I heard a slap and then Sango's voice.

"You wanna come to the Cup with us?" She asked, seagull cries behind her. Apparently they were near the beach somewhere.

"Cup?" I repeated, wrinkling my nose as I tried to remember a place called Cup.

"The Java Cup.... coffee, you know. You do drink coffee right?"

"I'm legal!" Miroku interrupted again.

"Shut up you!" Sango yelled again, sounds of a beating came through.

"Ehr.... I can't. Have all that math homework to catch up on."

"Awwwww.... well then we'll talk to you tomorrow. We wanna know how it felt to be pressed against those abs for Sesshomaru's!"

Miroku sounded horrified. "I don't!"

Sango growled and Miroku fell silent. "Okay, later girlfriend!" She regained her happiness.

Though they hung up, I didn't put down the phone. I was so surprised by all the phone calls I had got in one night! Let alone one hour!

I sunk onto the wooden bench next to the phone. I felt so popular.... Me.... Kagome Higurashi.... Popular..... Wow.

* * *

After a dinner of Chinese 'chow mein', sweet and sour pork, bak choy and other Chinese dishes, I went back up to my room. Math homework already all done. I made up that alibi, for many reasons.

_**1. I needed to get rid Kagura once and for all.**_

_**2. Kagura needed to stop trying to kill my date.**_

_**3. I needed my locker back!**_

The thing with ghosts is that you don't need to a special thing to get rid of them. For vampires you need wooden stakes, werewolves, you need silver.... but for ghosts? You just need a big can of whopping.

I pulled on my black turtleneck, black jeans and my black motorcycle boots. I grabbed my tool belt, filled with only the bare necessities. Yes, that means flashlight, screwdriver, pick and Trident gum..... yes, when you are going into battle, it is always smart to smell your best.

I waited till midnight before making my move. I started to the door, when....

"Inuyasha?" I whispered.

"What are you doing wrench?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"None of your business" I shot back, being 'oh-so-witty'.

He snorted, and looked me over. "So it's normal for teenage girls to wander around the house dressed in black?"

I opened my mouth, yet no words came out. "I.... uh.... I-...."

"-.... I know what you're doing." He stated in a-matter-of-fact.

I stood up to the guy, putting my hands of my hips, my boots giving me a bit of an added height. Our noses were just centimetres away from each others.

"And what am I doing?" I asked, my voice turned down to a harsh whisper.

He closed his eyes and smirked. "You're going to the school to find Kagura."

My jaw dropped. _How did HE know?_ "Have you been spying on me?" I demanded.

"You really shouldn't be going out with that Sesshomaru guy...." He continued, a smile tugging at his mouth.

My jaw dropped further, cheeks flushing a deep crimson. "You! You! Stalker!"_ That jerk! _"Mind your own business" I snapped, walking past him towards the door.

He, using his almightly ghostly powers, got to the door before me. "Don't go wrench." he huffed, golden pools focused on me.

"Any why not?" I decided to play along, my cheeks long regained their natural colour.

"Kagura.... She's not like anything you've faced. She's dangerous." he muttered.

I blinked, registrating what I just heard. _Did Inuyasha actually care about me?_

I gave him my 100-watt smile, okay.... so maybe it was a 40-watt.... it was after midnight, for crying out loud! "I can take care of myself. Relax, Inuyasha."

He looked me over again and using his powers, bolted the door shut. _Great...._ "It's dangerous girl. Kagura will kill you."

"Then it's up to me to get rid of her. C'mon, open the door."

Inuyasha just remained where he way. Refused to budge. The expression on him face told me he hadn't died because he was some evil dictator guy. He seemed like he was a good guy.

_Fine...._ I gave him a tired look and whirled around, striding towards the window. I had already lost time here.... I couldn't afford anymore detours.

I slid the lock open and opened the window, the cold temperature freezing against my warm skin. I looked back and saw Inuyasha standing where he had been standing the whole time, eyes focused, once again, on me.

I crawled out, one hand on the windowsill, holding me steady, the other hand.... being held by a ghostly hand.

The hand was tanned and muscular, short claws instead of fingernails. Though the hand was dead, it still had a firm grip of my own hand.

Looking up, I saw Inuyasha looking down at me. He gaze wavered to my hand, blushed a pale pink and dematerialized.

I used the storm drain and slid down. I looked back down at my room, but no more Inuyasha. Wait.... why do I care? Yeah! Who cares if the guy leaves? I don't!

* * *

I went to the garage and turned on the flashlight. I knew from experience to never turn on any light when sneaking out at night. It was a big mediator 'no-no'. The beam of light trailed around the room and stopped at the corner of the building. There stood a few bicycles and at least two my size. I grabbed the one that didn't look half broken and wheeled it into the moonlight. I looked around for some sort of reflector.... c'mon, I didn't want to get run down by anybody, and found a helmet with a piece of reflector tape on it. Ah well, better that nothing.

I wheeled the bike onto the sidewalk and mounted it. Owww.... the seat was so darn small. I pedaled down the hill, not taking account of its steepness, before I was sent speeding down the hill, narrowly missing a Honda, Chrysler and an angry taxi driver who didn't speak English. Yeah.... so all it sounded like was, "blah.... blah blah blah.... blah blah blah!"

Yeah, getting back to the present, I could only imagine what I looked like. Sixteen-year-old girl, dressed in black, riding a bike, going at 100km/hour. And my hair must have been a wreck! A few minutes later, I arrived at the Missionary. Inside the building was pitch dark and the dim lights from the lamp posts gave the school a eerie sort of view. I sneaked the bike next to the dumpster and walked around the premises, trying to locate a door or a window to crawl into.

I found a window slightly ajar and being a slender, sixteen-year-old, I was, we're very flexible, you know, slid through it easily. I was in Mr. Yoshi's room. I stayed crouched on the floor for a minute or so, just so my eyes could adjust to the darkness.

I slid on my leather gloves, black of course, and crept my way to the door. The door, as with the window, was left a little open. A thin ray of light spilled into the otherwards, dark room. I heard a rustle out there, _it must be the birds_, I told myself. I cautiously tip-toed out the door. Seeing nothing. Hearing nothing. That should have ticked me off right away. Animals, insects, blah, blah, blah, they are way different than people. They can feel ghostly presences that people can't. Which is why Buyo, Shippo's cat refuses to ever come near my room thanks to Inuyasha.

I looked around the breeze way, it was actually quite peaceful at night too. You could actually see some stars in the sky! I started to take in my surroundings and forget the whole reason why I was even in the school in the first place. _That is, until.... _

A snippy voice appeared. "So.... It's you....."

* * *

GiGi - Yeah..... so many reviews! Thank you everyone! Yeah, so I might not be able update too soon, since school starts soon. Nooooooooooo! (Snaps back to reality) And it's my birthday tomorrow! (Grabs party hat and noise maker from her pocket) o =D (also throws party hats at the Inuyasha cast and the reviewers)

Inuyasha - . (tugging at the elastics)

Kagome - (adjusting the hat on her head)

Miroku - (has yet to acknowledge the hat sitting on his head.... yet has acknowledged a beautiful woman in front of him)

Random Beautiful Woman - (sitting on a bench, back towards Miroku)

Miroku - (quietly checks a magazine of lame pick-up lines, that he stole from Kagome) Well hello there.... you must be exhausted, because you've been running through my mind all day. (Flips a few pages)

Random Beautiful Woman - (starts turning around)

Miroku - (starts rubbing her backside) What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this-.... O.O Ehr.... Sango..... Wait! I can explain-.....

Random beautiful Woman 'AkA' Sango - -.... Letch!!!!!! (slaps him like crazy until he is left unconscious and twitching)

Inuyasha and Kagome - . 

Shippo - (looting through Kagome's bag for sweets) Idiot.

GiGi - Anyways! (Grabs a chocolate cake out of nowhere) Cake time!

Everyone - (comes over to GiGi for cake)

GiGi - (stuffs the whole thing in her mouth)

Inuyasha - . # You weren't supposed to eat it all! (Punched GiGi on the head, crushing the party hat)

GiGi - (huge bump forming out of her head) O.O Wha.... wha.... where did the cake go?

Kagome - . # In your greedy stomach, you glutton!!!!!

GiGi - Oh dear..... wha.... where am I?

Inuyasha - . # ARGH! One Totosai is ENOUGH!!!!!!!

GiGi - (pouts) But if Totosai can get away with it why can't I?

Everyone - (chasing GiGi with sticks and rocks in hand)

GiGi - (running at lightning speed, holding party hat on her head) Review!!!!!!!!! Oh and while you're at it, send me some water! I'm getting thirsty!!!!!!!!

Everyone - (still chasing GiGi) COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!

GiGi - (glances back) MEEP! SAVE ME!!!!!!!! S.O.A!!!!!! (**S**ave.**O**ur.**A**uthoress!)


	9. Showdown At The School

GiGi - Thanks to all the reviewers who well.... reviewed, and the ones who gave me birthday wishes..... sort of.

Inuyasha - (still wearing the part hat from last chapter) I WANT OFF!

GiGi - No.

Inuyasha - B-b-but! You can't say 'no' to me!

GiGi - NO.

Inuyasha - GiGi owns nothing, NOT the plot, NOT the characters. Nothing! Now get this thing off me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Showdown at the School**

**

* * *

**

_A snippy voice appeared. "So.... It's you....."_

I whirled around, instantly recognizing that voice. "Hi Kagura."

She leaned over against her; I mean MY locker and whipped out a fan from behind her. She started fanning herself, slowly as if she dared me to make the first move. She was dressed in the same school uniform I had except her's had short cuffed sleeves, while mine, on the other hand was long sleeves fall wear. _How stylish of me._

_I took my chances. _"Kagura. Sorry to bother you," I started off, very politely I might add. It's always to make a good first impression on ghosts. But since I had already screwed up my first, I vowed the second would be better.

She stared leering at me, eyes shrinking to a glare, her red eyes focused on me.

"I think we got off on the wrong start. I'm Kagome-...." I tried to smooth talk her.

"-.... I know who you are!" She snapped, taking a step towards where I was standing, her right hand flicked the fan closed. "I know who you are! You bitch! You're trying to take over my life!" She accused eyes now wide open. I swear, you could see fire dancing around her crimson pupils.

This was ridiculous. Out of all the things the ghost has said to me before, this was the funniest. I had to bite on my tongue, which may I add, really hurt, to keep myself from laughing out loud. "I.... am not trying to steal your life, okay? I got my own, already."

She continued to glare, her eyes turning into slits. "I know he asked you out. Sesshomaru! Makes me wonder if he was ever faithful when we were together."

I felt guilty_. She knew? That's not good!_ "Ehr.... Sesshomaru is just moving on. Don't you want him to have a good life?"

She snorted. "Oh yeah. He should have a great life!" Her expression darkened. "He's already forgotten about me. Typical. It's his fault I'm dead!"

I stared at the moody ghost in front of me. "Yeah, sure. What the guy did was wrong. But…. But…. Look Kagura. You can't really force him to like you. You can't kill the guy." My heart started to ache for the girl…. It really did. _She didn't really want to go and off herself. It had been a spur of the moment type thing._

"I'll make him like me again…." She spoke quietly, the uncertaincy in her voice, quite clear. "We'll be together for a long time…. He'll have to be with me. He'll have to!" She spoke sharply, voice full of hope.

I winced…. Someone was going to have to explain to the girl how it really worked._ And it was going to be me…. Great._ "Kagura…. Look. I'm sorry. But it doesn't work that way." Kagura whirled around to face me, eyes glued to my mouth. I took a breath, "just because you're both dead…. It won't guarantee you'll be together. He might move on, you know, heaven, hell, whatever. I don't know, I've never been dead before. All I know is that killing him won't solve anything."

There was a silence between the two of us. Kagura stared at me for a while, the words registering in her mind. Then she blew. "What do you mean it won't do anything? It's not fair!" She bellowed, the fire danced around her eyes again.

I tried to explain it again. "I know it's not fair…. But you did this to yourself. You sliced yourself. And that sucks, I know. I'm sure; you wouldn't have done it if you knew this was going to happen. And like I said…. It sucks. But you did this to yourself. So you have to live with the consequences."

She glared at me as I continued. "But you can make it better. You can start over again."

She looked at me hopefully, a smile tugging at the ends of her mouth. "You mean I can have my life back?"

"Yes-… No…. I'm sorry Kagura, you misunderstood me. I said you could have a new life; you can never go back to your old life. Because, face it…. You kind of ended it for yourself."

As I tried to reason with her, she started taking deep breaths, her teeth barred at me. "You told me I could have my old life back!" She screamed. "You lied to me!"

I took a step back, and another, and another. I now knew why Sesshomaru's parents sent him away. It wasn't for the vacation; it was to get away from this crazy girl. _And now I wished I could be in some sunny, tropical place too…. You know, far away from Kagura._

"I told you Kagura. I'm really sorry, but you can't go back to your old life!" I repeated, trying to sound tough as I continued to step back. She followed, hot on my pursuit. I could literally see her hair on fire…. Haha…. (insert pun here).

I walked back, until my back was against the wall of Mr. Yoshi's classroom. She came face to face with me, having to tip-e-toe to stick her nose in front of mine. "You lied to me…. You won't get away with it!" She snarled, whispering hoarsely.

* * *

I barely had time to duck, when her fist connected with the wall and the spot I had been standing. I had crouched over, hands covering my head and the back of my neck. And with her supernatural powers giving her an extra edge, she went all Super-Saiyan on the poor ol' wall. It cracked under all that pressure, leaving a fairly large hole in the wall. Hmmm….at least the hole would give us better air circulation?

I jumped back up and faced the deranged ghost girl.

"That was so not cool!" I stated, ducking each blow she sent flying my way. She caught me off guard when she sent a flying jagged piece of plaster my way. It hit my arm, scrapping it, leaving a bit of blood all over the plaster. I looked down at my arm, blood dripping down, each drop of blood staining the linioum floor underneath all that rubble.

I took a deep breath, planning to try and reason with her. But that thought left my mid when Kagura lifted her arm again, to punch. I grabbed the fist, twisted it around and hit her dead centre in the face with my spare fist. I didn't want to give me a chance to rebound, so I elbowed her in the gut, then pushed her into the row of lockers. She gasped and winced as she rubbed her stomach. She growled and then went all Catwoman on me. She practically pounced on me and started beating the daylights out of me. I, with the last of my strength, threw her across the room, her back crashing painfully at the steel gym doors, her body slumping against the floor. _Phew…. She was unconscious!_

* * *

I crawled into Mr. Yoshi's room, and collapsed next to the door that I had locked. Not that it would have made a difference…. Ghosts can go through walls after all, and not to mention there was a neat hole to get through now too.

A wack of deep breathing helped me a bit…. I was sure I wouldn't make it back to the house. And right on cue, someone materialized beside me. I would have shrieked or something, but the ghost covered my mouth with their hand. I looked at the owner of the hand and my jaw dropped. Inuyasha?

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He ignored my question and started muttering to himself. "Said you could take care of yourself…. Blood everywhere…." He looked at me, his golden orbs flashed a hint of worry. But that was ridiculous! Inuyasha worried about me? _No! Couldn't be-…. Or could it?_

He looked at me funny, I think I may have zoned out, and shook me back to Earth. "Get a grip on yourself!" He whispered harshly.

He left my side and looked out the newly formed hole. "She's still unconscious."

He gave me his hand and started to help me balance as I stood up. The room started to spin and I guess I started to rock back and forth, until Inuyasha again, steadied me. He led me out the window and we found the bike, where I had left it. I sat on it while Inuyasha did the 'dragging me home' part. He hoisted me up back into my room when we got to the house.

"You said you knew what you were doing…." He muttered, as he opened the first aid kit he got from the bathroom. With the aid of my nightlight, he was able to clean my wound and bandage it, while I lay on the bed, still in my 'work' clothes. After the bandages had been tightened and he was done lecturing me, he stared me with a great sadness in his eyes.

"Thanks," I muttered, not wanting to really accept that I needed a ghost to help defeat a ghost…. Sort of. That sadness in his eyes, it really confused me. _Was he sad because of me? Wait… what am I saying? We hate each other! Right?_

He 'hmpf'ed, clicked off the nightlight and then dematerialized…. Leaving me in the dark….

_Alone…._

* * *

__

GiGi – And that's the end of Chapter 9! Phew…. Finally! Sorry to everyone who had to wait for this chapter, high school isn't really a walk in the park, if you know what I mean. But art class is fun! I got to draw chibi and anime versions of myself…. (nods) yeah, that's fun! D Oh and I will most likely not be posting up any chapters during October 18 – October 30, because I have a provincial literacy test I have to take sometime during that week…. And if I don't pass…. I don't graduate….. (dun dun dun dun). So yes, I must devote my time to studying for that. Sorry, again.

GiGi - Oh and I'd like to thank etarango2 for personally emailing me with a review. Thank you for taking the time to do that! And thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and supported this story. I love you guys! _(Yes in the 'not-weird' way….)_ (cough cough)


	10. Confessions

GiGi – Heh! It's official! I hate Chinese School!

**DISCLAIMER – To own Inuyasha, or to not own Inuyasha…. That is the question. Wait…. Do I even need to ask such a question?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Confessions**

* * *

_A chill in the air caused goose bumps to form on my arm. I was surrounded by fog, with no more than a metre in my view. Then an eerie voice wailed out, breaking the silence._

_"You said I could start over!" the voice cried out in frustration. "You lied to me!"_

_A darkened figure appeared in front of me, blocking my way._

_The fog disappeared, and flames of hell surrounded me. The heat from the bottom rushed up, my face flustering like I had run a 10-mile race. The rock surface I had been standing on also disappeared and I started to fall._

_"Help!" I cried out, hoping someone, anyone, could help me. My hands were able to grip the sides of the edge. But I was slipping. The figure came over to the side. Decked out in her usual school uniform, snapping shut her fan, stood Kagura._

_All I heard in response was laughter, Kagura's laughter. She was finally getting what she wanted. Rid of another mediator._

_She steps on my hand, the pain overwhelming the numbness of my fingers. Finger by finger, I was forced to let go. Just my left hand to support me. _

_Kagura, her face now twisted in a grin, raises her foot, ready to tread heavily on top of my hand. In a moment, it'd all be over. In a moment, I would fall._

_But then another figure knocks over Kagura. She is sent sprawling to her feet, her fan knocked out of her hand._

_The figure ignores the nasty remarks that the witch makes, he reaches over the edge to grab my hand…. That's when I realize who it is…._

_Inuyasha…._

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi!" A voice broke through my mind…. Kagome? _Who's Kago-… oh yeah…. That'd be me_. "B-but why is my mom calling me up so early?" I murmured and yawn as I look at the radio clock on my bedside table.

**7:30AM**

_Wait….7:30AM?_ I freeze over as I realize what has happened. I had reminded myself to call Sister Kaede the second I woke up to warn her about Kagura. To get Sesshomaru away. Away from.... from that monster! But promises are as good as the people who keep them.... and I overslept. Ehr.... oops? "Oh no! I'm late!" I yelled as I rushed out of bed, but not before tripping over Buyo. After accomplishing the impossible-brushing your teeth, combing your hair, putting on your socks, grabbing your school uniform out, and looking for my eye liner- all at the same time, I got read in record time.

Luckily, the keys to the van had been misplaced (Dopey was last seen holding them), so Suikotsu had to drive us in his Land Rover. Yeah, Suikotsu actually trusted Dopey with something as valuable as a Jeep of his own.... okay, well a car to share with us too. I came down the stairs, feeling like I'd collapse anytime and just, you know, roll down the stairs. Happy was first to see my coming down (really, I don't know why they wake the kid up so early if his own kindergarten classes don't start until 2 hours later), and rushed to the kitchen. He appeared in the hallway a second later, handing me a blueberry muffin and a napkin. I patted Happ- I mean Shippo on the head and thanked the kid. I mean, it wasn't like everyone of my stepbrothers was this thoughtful to me. _Ahem.... Dopey!_

We all jumped into the Land Rover, Dopey again calling 'shotgun' which I still find incredibly stupid, and immature. I told this to Dopey, after all, to be a good sibling, you must share your feelings.... yeah, he told me to 'shut up.' _Hmmm.... and how did he feeeeeel about that?_ The ride to school was unusually quiet, except for the constant drownings of Shania Twain belting out her heart out on 98.1FM. By the time we got to the missionary, I knew I'd end up keeping her voice in me 'forever and ever'. _The horror! _We all filed into the school, Sister Urasue leered at us, kindly reminding us that the school did not start whenever we wanted, but strictly at 8:00am sharp and that we were all 10 minutes late.

We all nodded, and apologized, knowing that if we commented on anything, she'd have our heads. Sneaking into our lines, the school separated the genders at each side of the auditorium. After being bored for an extra 10 minutes about the lunch menu, mmm coleslaw casserole, and how some priest was coming to visit the school, Sister Urasue got up to the podium and got serious. "Last night, hooligans came to the school and.... well vandailized the Breezeway and Mr. Yoshi's classroom. Police are investigating this case as we speak, so I'm telling you all, DO NOT GET IN THEIR WAY. Or face a very serious punishment. Anyone with information of this case is asked to step forward. I will be hearing confessions all morning long, so if you would like to see me anonymously, please feel free to talk to me."

I tried to catch Sister Kaede's attention, I felt bad for doing this to the school, but she was sitting on a bench with her arm propped up to support her head, behind Sister Urasue, who was glaring at the school population.

Everyone was dismissed by 8:30am and while others trudged to their first period classes, I tried to get to Sister Kaede's office. I had to talk to her, explain how dangerous Kagura had become. She was so new at the ghost thing, and she was already so powerful. _Something had to be done._

"Kagome Higurashi!" A snippy voice called out, the second I had bent over to cross the yellow police tape. I felt my left sleeve being tugged by something and turned around. And boy can I tell you, Sister Urasue really, really needed mouthwash! "Look here missy! It may be alright back in L.A to walk into police tagged areas, but I can assure you young lady, that's not how it works here!"

I tried to think of an excuse, not really coming up with anything. "I ehr…. Have these transcripts I received from my old school to school the Sister." I lied, patting myself on the back. Yeah! Transcripts! That should be okay dory with the Wicked Witch of the Cross. Yeah, she's let me in!

"Give them to me." She thrust her wrinkled and pruney hand at me. "I'll deliver to them for you."

I panicked. Uh oh, what was I supposed to do now? "Ehr…. You know what. I'll just give him the…. Yeah transcripts, later." I bolted and walked away quickly. I had seen the ah-I-thought-so look she had sent me, and I knew I never wanted to see it again.

* * *

I walked into math, the second the bell rang. Mr. Yoshi looked at me and sighed. "Alright class. Turn your textbooks to Page 29, where I assigned questions 1-12 to you for homework. Now Hannah," he nodded to the timid looking girl sitting in the front of the class, "Please tell me how you got Question 1."

I sat there for half of the period, just doodling on the page. I came up with many pretty circles, a spiral and fourteen stars. Pretty stars too! After I ran out of paper to draw on, I started to recap on my week. _Okay, I came to Osaki, got an unwelcomed ghost in my room, made enemies with 'Mrs. Sesshomaru Hishinuma', almost turned into a pancake courtesy of lumber AND helped renovate the school._ Bet even Britney Spears can't accomplish all those tasks in one week. _But then again…. She IS on her honeymoon…. With Madonna…._

Many people say that it was all a prank gone too far. A senior prank. One year, Sango had told me that seniors had rigged the school bell to ring out 'Oops, I did it again' over and over. And another year, they had dressed a statue of God in a pink prom dress, complete with jewelry and make-up. I guess people suspected this was one of those pranks too.

I thought about Kagura- or rather my locker. The one she had been oh-so-polite in jamming, and thanks to her, I was still lugging my stuff around. Oh, not like nobody offered to take my stuff for me. Miroku had asked enough to satisfy the entire male population. And Sango, being the wonderful friend she was would jab Miroku in the eye everytime he tried anything. _Which may I add, he did…. A lot._

It was rather a coincidence, as I sat there thanking Kagura for 'blessing' me with such a gift, that at the same time, Yuka stood up from her desk. "Mr. Yoshi…. I have something I would like to share with the class."

Miroku snickered to Sango. "Betcha her period started." Sango snorted and punched Miroku playfully on the shoulder.

Yuka continued, "I do not believe that vandals wrecked the breezeway and Mr. Yoshi's room. I believe this is the work of angels. Angels that are angered that we are not allowed to hold the memorial here for Kagura. Kagura Naghi was a student here for more than 10 years. It seems disrespectful to not remember her at her own school."

Mr. Yoshi stared at the student, looking very uninterested. "Yuka, you're saying angels wrecked the school?"

She nodded. "Yes. Yes I do."

I snorted. Usually I don't say much in class but this was just too much. Angels my butt! _What did she think this was? Highway to Heaven?_ Really! Angels…. "So you're saying angels broke into the school using the window behind me?"

She turned around and stared at me. "Yes."

"And you're saying that angels destroyed the breezeway and make that hole in the classroom?"

She looked at me confidently. "Yes. That is what I believe happened."

I rolled my eyes. "Bullshit. Your theory's bullshit."

She glared at me. _I wonder if she's regretting inviting me to that pool party of hers. _"Kagome. You don't know that. You can't prove it wasn't angels."

"And you can't prove it was. Anyways, from my knowledge, I think it's safe to say angels don't bleed. Yeah, you heard me. The police had to cut up bits of the carpet with bloodstains where the vandal hurt himself."

Everyone gasped. And I knew why. This was one of the little juicy tidbits that Sister Urasue 'forgot' to tell everyone. And though I probably shouldn't have said anything, it was my blood after all. But c'mon! I couldn't let Yuka get off with that stupid theory of hers.

The bell rang just in time. I had had enough of Yuka's pot load of lies. _Eesh…. Angels? Seriously!_

"Higurashi. Can I see you after class?" Mr. Yoshi called over the excessive noise in the background.

Sango gave me a smirk as she walked out of the class. She wagged and mouthed "You're-in-for-it-now-sucka!" and proceeded to walk behind Miroku.

I approached the teacher's desk cautiously. _Oh shit. He knows. I mean, just look under my longsleeves and you'd find the lost city of Bandages.... It's pretty obvious I knew firsthand where all that blood came from._ _He's going to tell Sister Kaede the vandal was me. Oh wait…. She probably knows that…. But still! Oh no. Oh crap. Oh boy- Don't kill me!_

"Trigonometry. It isn't your best strand of math is it?" He teased, waving my homework sheets in front of my face. I caught a glance of an F written in red on it. Damn…. an F? He handed me the paper. _2.5/25? 2.5/25?_ I thought I was going to pass out in shame. Mr. Yoshi gave a kindhearted laugh and asked me to see him after school for some tutoring. Just as I picked up my backpack and turned to leave, he started to speak again. "Funny how Miss Lai mentioned Kagura Naghi." I whirled around staring. _He knew?_ "How so?" I asked nervously. "Well as you probably aren't aware of, Kagura had been the Vice President of the grade. And well, now that she's gone, we've been looking for someone else. In fact, you yourself have been nominated 14 times so far."

I stared, jaw dropped. "14 times? Why would they nominate me? I'm the new girl! Practically no one knows me." I explained. He shrugged. "Beats me. It could be that you saved Sesshomaru Hishinuma from a rather unnecessary pancake death. Or it could also be you threatening to hurt Yuka. Though she is President, she is quite unliked by certain individuals in the class." I gave him a nervous smile. _He had seen me threaten Yuka? And he didn't send me to the office for it?_ That gave me appreciation to teachers like I never thought possible. _Well appreciation for certain teachers…. Mr. Onigumo had been the most evilest science teacher ever._

I abandoned all thoughts of just going 'Thanks but no thanks', my usual motto and swallowed. "What exactly does the Vice President do?" I asked.

Mr. Yoshi thought for a moment. "Well, VP helps decide what to do for the grade. Fund-raisers, and stuff. But most importantly, would be helping the President decide how to use the class budget, which is a little over four thousand dollars."

My jaw dropped. _Four thousand dollars?_ "We can do anything with it? Like hold beach barbeques and stuff?" My brain instantly went to brainstorming mode. I could do anything with that money! I could be the new Donald Trump!

"Yeah, as long as you have the majority of the class to back you up. However, Yuka and Kagura use it for an annual dance though. Down at the Pier416. It's like a club/ballroom." He explained.

I nodded, now knowing what NOT to do if elected. _Hold a dance in a ballroom? Ewwww…._ _Talk about lame!_

Just as he finished telling me the duties the VP had, Sango rushed in, panting for air a few times before spilling the news, brown eyes bulging out. "Come…. quick! There's been an accident! Sister Kaede and Sesshomaru…."

I whirled around sharply, and snapped, maybe a little harsher than necessary. "What? What about them?"

"I…. I…. I think they're dead!"

* * *

GiGi – Yup, finally decided to give Kagome a home! In L.A! Well….a past home…. - . - ;

Kagome - . Geez, thanks sooo much…. I feel loved.

Inuyasha – And I feel…. Dead.

Kagome – And why exactly was I thinking about Inuyasha anyways?

Inuyasha – Oi, you make it sound like I cared for her.

GiGi – Takes you back to that episode where you two were fighting about Koga doesn't it?

Kagome and Inuyasha – (both thinking back)

Inuyasha – (in Inuyasha's thoughts)

_Shippo__ – How could I have been so stupid? Of course Kagome doesn't love Koga._

_Inuyasha – Look, would you just drop it?_

Kagome – (in Kagome's thoughts)

_Kagome – Inuyasha…. WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I HAVE SOME SELF RESPECT YOU KNOW!_

_Inuyasha – WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO BITE MY HEAD OFF! I WAS JUST ASKING!_

_Kagome – YOU JERK! DON'T YOU GET ANYTHING?_

_Inuyasha – IF I'M SUCH A JERK THEN GO AWAY. I'M TIRED OF SPENDING MY TIME RESCUING YOU!_

Kagome – (glaring at Inuyasha)

_Inuyasha – Hmpf. She misses her wolf boy already._

_Kagome – I'M GOING BACK HOME! YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!_

Kagome – (thoughts ringing in her mind) . You jerk!

Inuyasha – What? I'm not a jerk!

Kagome – Yes you are!

Inuyasha – O yeah? You're…. you're an oxymoron!

Kagome - . What? That's a literary device! That's not even an insult!

Inuyasha – ( But it has the word moron in it….

Kagome – . You moron....

Inuyasha – Oxymoron!

GiGi – Review and I shall update! Review…. or those two will keep making fun of each other using English class terms…. - . - ;


	11. Catastrophe By The Cross

GiGi – Happy very belated Thanksgiving everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long…. I had a major Science test to cram for….

Kagome – Ewww… well at least it wasn't math…. (shudders)

GiGi – (also shuddering)

Inuyasha – (randomly pops in) O.o I don't want to know….. (walks out)

GiGi - Ehr…. God bless the turkey?

Turkey – (gobble gobble)

GiGi - - . - Gobble gobble to you too….

**DISCLAIMER – Inuyasha…. Not mine…. Plot of The Mediator…. Also not mine…. . **

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Catastrophe By The Cross**

* * *

I admit it, okay? I freaked…. I freaked when I heard Sango tell me the news. I ran at lightning speed (I know, because Sango lost me in the crowd) towards the office. I was afraid of what I'd end up seeing. _Dead Sesshomaru? Dead Kaede?_ C'mon! This was not a good Thursday, what-so-ever!

I made my way through the crowd, having to resort to a bit of violence when getting through the mass of people. I got to the front, mentally praying that they weren't dead. _I mean, hello! A girl needed romance in her life too! I can't always be the Shrink to every poltergeist and spirit on Earth…. Right? _

From bits and pieces from other people's conversations, I was able to piece through what had happened. Apparently, Sesshomaru had gone to the office, for what, no one knows yet, and was waiting there alone in the office, the secretary had been off serving doughnuts and coffee to the cops still hanging around, when all of a sudden, the brass cross attached to the wall came thundering down. Sister Kaede just so happened to open her door at that time, see the cross fall and threw herself out to save the guy. She ended up pushing Sesshomaru out of the way, and took practically the full blow herself.

They dragged out Sesshomaru first, onto a stretcher. He was continuous, and kept clutching his left ribs; I assume that was his main injury. His voice, quite recognizable to me now, filled the air. Well, okay…. His moans filled the air. Yeah, the guy was moaning the whole time…. I mean c'mon! I've had more than my share of broken limbs and bones, and sure they hurt…. But you'd never see me lying there MOANING! Eesh…. It's safe to say, after seeing Sesshomaru act like such a baby about the whole thing, I pretty much stopped liking him.

Next out was Sister Kaede…. And saying she looked bad is the understatement of the year…. Her usual eye patch had been changed; wisps of her hair flopped sadly over her forehead. It looked like her ribs had been crushed, and one of her legs too…. And there was a large gauze bandage stuck to the side of her head.

I started to feel faint, and started to rock back and forth, slightly. Thank God Snee-… I mean Sota had been there to steady me. "Don't worry…. The sight of blood makes me woozy too." He tried to comfort me.

I shook my head. It wasn't that…. It was the after-feelings I had had. _This wouldn't have happened if I had just finished Kagura off last night…. None of these incidents would have happened._ _The guilt started washing over me, like I was on the Titanic_. Then suddenly, the guilt vanished, and was replaced with anger. _Boy Kagura was going to get it!_ I knew I had to do something about this…. Kagura would regret ever messing with me!

* * *

"How do you think this happened?" Sota asked me.

I shrugged. _Hello…. Was I supposed to tell the child?_ Let the kid live a while before his life is forever scarred, right? Dopey, Sneezy and Happy are lucky, you know. They've never had to play therapy with a bunch of ghosts. They've never had this 'gift' that I do. Extremely lucky people they are….

That's when I remembered something Happ-…. I mean Shippo had said to me the night before.

_"Don't you find this room kind of creepy?" Shippo squeaked as he walked into my room, clad in his Bob the Builder pajamas, teddy bear clutched in his left hand._

_I just sorta stared at the child. Creepy? At that time, I had my pink tinted nightlight on casting a cheery pink glow over everything , a novel in my hand, for English class, I swear, and Beyoncé CD on full blast…. Creepy? My room was anything but creepy…._

_"I feel as a man, it is my duty to trade rooms with you." He stood bravely…. Okay, well as bravely as a 6 year old can. _

_I looked at Shippo as if he was crazy…. Sure he had a cool room and all, fully equipped with a lifetime supply of Lego and Tonks trucks but you can't beat my view AND private bathroom. I'm sorry, but his room just didn't cut it for me._

_I patted his head, ruffling some of his red hair. I blame all those sweet pastries Suikotsu keeps making nightly. Really! Going to bed full of cannelloni and sugar cookies can't be too healthy for a growing kid. For me? It's fine though!_

_Anyways, back to Shippo's seriousness. He looked me in the eye and sighed. "I-I-I saw in Sota-chan's stack of library books. It was a book about history stuff. It looked hard to read…. And I was looking at it. Cuz I thought it was a storybook. Like the Three Little Pigs! I like that story! But the wolf man is too mean to the poor piggies-"_

_I cut him off…. No offense to 'Piggie Lovers' but I didn't have that much time to discuss fairy tales with my youngest step-brother. "-…. What does this have to do with my room Happy" I asked, forgetting to use his real name._

_He shrugged the nickname off and continued. "There was a pretty picture of our house…. And it talked about people dying here. Everyone says there's no such thing as scary ghosts, but I think there's a ghost in your bedroom Kagome!" he blurted out, eyes wide, covering his mouth as if he had just told me his most precious secret. _

_"I'm sorry for scaring you Kagome-chan!" He squeaked again, running up to me for a hug. I admit, my heart ached for the child. It was so cute! I tried my best to comfort the child, patting his back, saying comforting words, giving him gum…. Juicyfruit was all I had, and reassuring him that ghost or no ghost, I'd be fine in my room. _

_He looked up at me, his jade orbs wide with disbelief. "Y-y-you believe me? You think there's a ghost in here too?" He repeated._

_I hesitated before answering…. This kid seemed know a lot about what was happening in my room. And that didn't seem really good. What if he saw Inuyasha? The kid'd freak out! But then again, if he did somehow see Inuyasha or another ghost, he should be prepared that they do exist. I nodded…. Hoping I had made the right choice._

_He gasped, clutching his teddy bear as if it was a shield from the ghosts. "Ghosts exist?" he shrieked._

_I shushed him, not wanting everyone in the household to know about our conversation. Oh noooo, my mom had been certain I was loopy minded back in L.A. She sent me to all these institutions when I had to sit for hours making up excuses about my anti-social behaviour__. What progress I made! Being able to lie without losing face…. Oh yes. Go me. _

I started to wonder in Sota knew about the ghosts too…. Oh I hope not! Not for their sakes!

* * *

"Get to class! Get to class this instant!" screeched Sister Urasue, bellowing down the hall, the instant the ambulance left with Sesshomaru and Sister Kaede, her detention slip pad already out.

"Listen, did you return your library books recently?" I quickly asked Sota.

He nodded, "Sure I did. Just a few days ago. Why?"

I sighed, remembering Shippo had said something about those deaths in Sota's book. "Did you get a book about our house?"

He nodded once again. "Do you need it? I could check it out for you if you wanted. It was very knowledgeable and the author's point of view is extremely di-"

I cut in. "-…. Great. Could you?"

"I'll get it for you tomorrow!" he happily agreed. The library was definitely his life.

"Mr. Aikawa! Would you like to be written up?" Demanded a very grouchy Sister Urasue.

"No." he muttered.

"What did you say?"

"No. SISTER." He repeated.

She nodded harshly and told him off again.

"We'll talk about this when we go home." He suggested to me and I nodded.

"MR. AIKAWA!"

"Okay Sister! I'm trying to have a conversation here!" He spoke back.

I gasped. Never in my life had I expected Sota…. SOTA! To talk back to a teacher. _I was so proud of him!_

Sister Urasue started to turn a funny purple colour. "I see your stepsister has put some city ideas into your head. But you see here! You must respect your elder at-…." She dictated, pulling on his ear in a painful fashion.

I swear I wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't seen Kagura sitting on a bench across from me. She looked like she had been laughing a lot, her breathe coming in ragged pauses. "You should have seen your face when you thought Sesshomaru was dead! Hilarious! And just to make your day so much more fun-filled, I think I'm gonna pumble a few more people with stuff. Ohhhh! How about that kid over there!" She pointed her ghostly manicured finger at Sota.

I glared at her. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my stepbrother! Or I will stuff you back into the grave you came out of!" I threatened, waving my finger at her.

"Excuse me?" Bellowed the voice of a shocked Sister Urasue. Kagura, though the threat was directed at her, was wagged her eyebrows at me and laughed. "Ohhhh! You're in for it now!" She taunted and disappeared, leaving yet another mess for me to tidy up.

I grabbed Sota by the hand and directed him away. "Ehr…. We were just concerned for Sister Kaede. But now that they're gone, we'll just head back to class now. Thanks, Sister." I talked quickly, turning my back to her the instant I finished talking. Before I had turned around, I saw her finger her holy cross necklace. For what reason? I didn't know until Miroku told me. She was afraid of me, she felt like that cross would protect her from evil lil' me. But I had a feeling it was just to check if it was still there. If she was still a nun…. And all.

_Argh__…. Kagura was going to get it…. She was going down!_

* * *

****

GiGi – (drags out the Thanksgiving feast that Kagome prepared)

Inuyasha – O.o Food!!!!!

Kagome – (happy that Inuyasha finally 'appreciates' her cooking) Inuyasha! Try the turkey! It's my greatest creation yet!

Inuyasha – (eats a bite and spits it out)

Everyone else – (tries a bite of the turkey)

GiGi – O.o Oh god! This must be what evil tastes like! (spits the food out into a napkin and chucks it at Inuyasha's face)

Inuyasha – Hey! (throws his food at GiGi)

Shippo – (throws mashed potatoes at Inuyasha)

Miroku – ('feeling up' Sango)

Sango – Lecher! (throws a pie in Miroku's face)

Miroku – Mmmmm…. Sango-chan!

Sango – (slaps Miroku)

Miroku – Ahhhh…. (gets knocked out)

Sango – (glaring at the unconscious monk)

Everyone else – (still throwing food around)

Kagome – (eyebrow twitching, resisting her urge to kill everyone for throwing all her food)

Inuyasha – (draws out of the food fight) Ehr…. Kagome?

Kagome – (still very annoyed) Yeah?

Inuyasha – Did you bring that food from last time?

Kagome – (instantly brightens up) Fried eggs? You know, my #1 creation from last time's picnic-

Inuyasha – (thinks back) -…. Nah….. not that….

Kagome – (pouts) But that was the only thing good last time!

Inuyasha – (remembers) Oh yeah! It was the ramen!

Kagome – O.O THE RAMEN? THE RAMEN? THE RAMEN?!?!?!?

Inuyasha – (covers over Kagome's 'evil presence') I'm ehr…. Sorry?

Kagome – SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!

Inuyasha – (all those 'sits' put him on the other side of the world…. Which would be…. The USA…. In the present time?)

Fan (#1) from New York – AHHHH!!!!! Inuyasha-sama!!!!! I wanna marry you!!!!

Fan (#2) – Well, I wanna have your baby!

Fan (#3) – Ditch Kikyo and Kagome! I love you more Inuyasha!!!!

Fan (#4) – Kiss me Inu-chan!!!!

Fan (#5) – I got your face tattooed on my-

Inuyasha – (shaking from all that fear) -…. Somebody save me!!!!!! (starts running away from the obsessed/tattooed fans)

Fans (#1-5) – Inu-chan! Come back! We love youuuuu!!!!

Fan (#5) – Don't you want to see my tattoo?

GiGi – (seconds from hitting Shippo with a bowl of cranberry sauce) Review and save Inuyasha?

Shippo – Why would anybody wanna save hi- (gets hit by sauce) Revenge! (throws a big can of yams at GiGi)

GiGi – Ow! Oi…. I declare war…. (falls over with a lump on her head) later….

Kagome – I'm going home! Hmpf! (stomps all the way to the well)

Inuyasha – (still running) S.O.H! **S**ave **O**ur **H**anyou!!!!!


	12. Last Choice

GiGi – Hmmmm…. Ya know what?

Inuyasha – (being held on a leash) What?

GiGi – The reviews I get at AnimeSpiral are practically double of FF's. Strange….

Inuyasha – Yes you are.

GiGi – (glaring at the hanyou) Watch it!

Inuyasha – (glares back) Loser!

GiGi – Double loser!

Inuyasha – Triple loser!

GiGi – Quadruple loser!

Inuyasha – Penta-something loser!

GiGi – O.o What?

Inuyasha - ….

GiGi – Where'd you learn the word penta?

Inuyasha – (sheepishly takes out Kagome's geometry textbook)

GiGi – Grade 10 Geometry for Dummies?

Inuyasha – I was…. Bored….

GiGi - .

Inuyasha – Ehr…. Math is…. Evil?

GiGi – (pats head) Good boy! Good boy!

Inuyasha – (glaring again)

GiGi – Let's see… (flips to page 535 in Grade 10 Geometry for Dummies) Question 1…. GiGi² Inuyasha Mediator plot – Inuyasha – Mediator plot ÷ GiGi²…. What does GiGi own?

Inuyasha – Nothing?

GiGi - . Not even myself?

Inuyasha – Hmmm…. Nah….

GiGi - - . -; I don't own 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne either….

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Last Choice**

* * *

I had spent practically all of my lunch period in the library looking for stuff on the internet. Once I found everything I needed, I walked around the cafeteria, searching for Sango and Miroku, who I spotted fighting in a corner again. Okay…. Sango was doing the fighting part. "You letcher!" she spat out, her hand print clearly visible against his right cheek. "Sango-chan! I swear! My intentions had been well. I was merely getting off a bug off of Jenny here," he glanced at a curvy blonde girl who blushed as she waved back to him. "Oh right…." She scoffed. "Like I'm supposed to believe that there was a bug crawling up Jenny's ass?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "E-e-eh-ehr…. K-k-kinda? " Miroku stammered, trying to make a break for it. "Hentai hoshi!" She screamed after him, her fists did all the talking for her, causing the entire cafeteria to stare at the beaten up teenage boy.

"Hi guys," I started out, highly interested in Sango's fighting technique. _It was sure effective!_ Miroku's arms started to twitch subconsciously, the lump on his head starting to grow.

"Miroku…." I said, ten minutes passed from the incident and Miroku had woken up. "You drive to school today?" I asked, as he was eating a bag of Cheetos, crossing my legs, causing the cotton fabric to crawl up my thigh in a teasing sort of way.

His eyes widened as he started to pound on his chest. Sango snorted when she saw his coughing fit and whacked his hard on his back. He swallowed and gasped for air, taking in gulps and gulps, one after the other. Appearently he had been choking on a Cheeto…. _Go figure…. _"You bet it did. Oh man, you should have been there with us yesterday. We had the best time-"

Sango rolled her eyes. "-…. For once he didn't complain about not being allowed into strip clubs."

I gave a nervous laugh and scooted over closer to Sango.

"Hey hey hey! I'm 16 girls! But we did have a good time yesterday. We drove down to the beach-…. man it was nice there-"

"-…. Because of all those girls in bikinis?"

"Sango-chan! Don't say such things!" Miroku tried to regain his innocence…. _If he ever had any….___

"Yeah yeah…. Miroku, you think you can drive me somewhere after school?" I asked, fluttering my lashes nicely done up with Maybelline XXL Mascara.

Again, he choked. This time on air. "Of course Kagome! You wanna go somewhere? Sure, why not? Let's go to Vegas baby! You're 16, I'm 16, we can have a quickie marriage there, like Britney and Nicky Hilton did! And I'm sure my Grandpa wouldn't mind us living with him. He hardly notices me at all…. I swear I'll pick up after myself-"

"-…. Baka. I doubt she wants to marry you!" Sango added sarcastically, watching Miroku shrug sheepishly. "And Las Vegas is in the US…. How'd you get there?"

"Ehr…." Miroku started off.

"Anyways, I doubt it'd be good for me to marry before my divorce from my previous husband is finalized," I replied sarcastically.

Sango gave a cold hearted chuckle while Miroku laughed it all off.

"So where do you want to go anyways, Kagome?" he asked.

"Hospital to see Sesshomaru," I answered truthfully. My answer was returned with a sigh from Miroku and a stare from Sango.

"Didn't know you liked him THAT much…." She murmered.

After Miroku agreed to drive me, I went to look for Koga, to tell him I had my own ride home. I found him with the rest of his jocky friends. The topic of the conversation? The colour of Yuka's thong…. EWWW! Koga bet pink…. His other friends were going on white and red. Before I barfed out my lunch all over Koga, I quickly told him that I had my own ride. Not that barfing all over him wouldn't be a bad thing…. Just that it wouldn't look too good on my behalf either. When he asked from who, not that he really cared, just that if it was from a member of the opposite sex, then he could tease me later, and I responded, he have me a look of disgust and stalked away from me.

_Whatever…._

* * *

After the bell rang, Sango, Miroku and I strolled over to Miroku's new purple Toyota Echo.

Miroku, being the 'gentleman' he was, ushered us to the doors of the car. He quickly shoved Sango into the backseat while politely opening the side door for me. "Ehr…. It's okay. Sango was here first…. She should sit in the front seat…." He shook his head and rejected my idea. "Nonsense! The new girl always sits in the front." He closed the door for me and made his way to his side of the car.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Until you refuse to sleep with him too…."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

She snorted. "You think anything would wanna sleep with him?"

We caught each other's glances and laughed. "Nah!" we said together.

The second Miroku climbed into the car, we stopped laughing…. Or at least we tried to.

"You know what girls?" He asked the both of us, though his eyes were on me the whole time he talked. "We've all had a rough day and all, so I say we go back to my place and soak in my parents' new hot tub!"

I sighed. Miroku was a persistent one all right. "How about maybe if there's time left?"

Miroku broke out in a grin, while Sango snorted. "She said 'maybe' dofus! Don't get your hopes up!"

He sighed and started the car while Sango directed me to turn on the radio.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....****_

"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh!!!!" All of us sang along, cracking up as Miroku switched the radio off. He pulled up this grand estate overlooking the ocean, gardens of flowers dotting the scenery.

"Ehr? Why are we at a country club?" I asked cautiously, not really knowing where we had been taken.

Miroku chuckled. "Country club? This is the hospital!"

* * *

Chuckling myself, the three of us entered the building, it's floor map showing Sesshomaru's room was 423, was right above the beach and near the gardens. Filing towards the elevators, we got off at the 4th level, not expecting most of the 11th grade to be there as well. As I entered the room, Sesshomaru turned around and recognized me. "Kag!" he said, voice full of stupidly. He almost sounded as if he was drunk, OR it could just be the drugs he was hooked onto.

All faces were on me, and I felt like shrinking away. Really, I'd rather deal with a room full of ghosts rather than sixteeners. They are just plain scary sometimes….

"Hi everyone" I said nervously.

People just continued to stare, yeah, a great way to make me feel welcome you know….

"Listen, could I speak to Sesshomaru alone?" I hinted, making my way towards the bed-ridden patient.

A blonde girl sitting next to the bed glared. "So talk. We ain't stopping you."

I sighed. Really…. People can so stupid at times. "I need to speak to him in PRIVATE."

Everyone 'ooh'ed and 'ahhh'ed, but eventually they all left the room. I sat down next to him, his hand resting on his left ribs. There was also a nasty bruise on his wrist. "How're you feeling?" I asked gently.

He smiled, and if I hadn't been over my crush on him, I'd have swooned. Maybe…. "Pretty good…." Then he started giggling. "Too bad you weren't there to save me Kagome…."

I smiled, "Yeah…. You've been quite accident prone lately…."

He giggled again, then started moaning. "Kagome…. I…. I don't think I'll be able to make it…."

I gaped at him. _He was such a fricking baby!_ A broken rib and a purple spot on his arm, and he thinks he's dying? "Of course you'll make it! In a few weeks you'll be as good as new!"

He giggled again. I wonder how much sugar they force feed him through tubes and stuff…. _All that giggling is not normal! _

"I meant I won't be able to make it for our date…." He explained.

"Oh…. Yeah. Probably not." I watched him as he pressed a button connected to the wall and his stomach. "My own painkiller pump…. Ain't it cool?" he asked happily, enjoying the drugs in his bloodstream.

I glanced at the teenage boy, his face looking realized and his eyes dazed. "Seeshomaru, this may sound weird, but do you happen to have anything of Kagura's?" I asked, knowing this was an extremely odd question. But then again, the guy was high on painkillers at the moment. What are the odds that he had something? I had no idea-

"-…. Sure…. She gave me her a feather off her hair tie." He responded, giggling would start anytime….

_Great….a stinking feather…._ "Do you have anything else? Maybe a picture or something?"

He thought for a moment. Well, okay, I assume he was thinking because his face was scrunched up an all. "Yeah, I have her picture on this phone card thing. In my wallet over in the drawer…. Shape of a fan." He mumbled, pointing his finger towards the cherry oak drawers across the bed.

Crossing over to the room, I got out the slim, black wallet. Jammed between his Visa Card and a picture of a little girl in an orange kimono, was a glam picture of Kagura during some sort of festival. She was wearing a pale pink kimono, standing behind grand fireworks. She looked like a model…. Hard to believe a guy would even waste his time going out with me…. _Not that I'm a dog or anything…. Just that…. I'm not exactly every guy's dream girl…._

"Thank-"

"-…. Sesshomaru-sama!" a little girl, no older than 6 burst into the room. I recognized her from the picture, the girl wearing the orange kimono. "Rin worry about you!" she cried out in concern, her eyes widened with tears, oddly referring herself in third-person.

"Rin, I'm fine." He assured the little girl who turned out to be his sister.

"Sesshy-sama? Rin wonder is this lady your girlfriend? Master Jaken said you were 'fwirrrting' with your girlfriend…."

Sesshomaru and I turned every shade of red possible. "Grrrr…. Jaken" He gritted his teeth.

"I… ehr… better go now." I excused myself as I walked towards the door.

"Bye bye Sesshomaru-sama's girlfriend! Rin says bye bye!"

* * *

****

I walked out the door; Sango and Miroku were standing next to the reception desk where all the nurses were.

"Does Heaven know they've lost an ange- OW! Sango-chan!" Miroku yelped as Sango tugged his ear.

"Can you ever not be such a pervert?" She huffed.

"No- Ow! Sango!!!" He cried out again. I took this chance to visit Sister Kaede who was put into Room 426, right across from Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Kagome?" A surprised Sister Kaede whispered, as if anybody overheard us something bad would happen.

I nodded. "How're the injuries Sister?"

She sighed, her hand consciously rubbing her right eye, the one with the eye patch on it. "Ye know what happened, I presume?"

I nodded, might as well tell her now. "Ehr. I had gone to pay Kagura…. A little visit-"

"-….What? The danger ye have put on ye shoulders!"

"I know, I know. I figured she just needed some girl talk and stuff….. I never knew she'd try and hurt me too…. Or you Sister Kaede."

She sighed, rubbing her temples. _Aspirin anyone?_ "Ye must listen. Kagura, she is…. The most violent spirit I have ever encountered. We must stop her."

"I… I have a plan." I started.

Sister Kaede just kind of stared at me. "Ye have a plan?" she said in doubt. _What? Are my plans THAT bad?_

"She's already become a threat to the whole school…. And she needs to be stopped."

"Yes, yes indeed…. But how?"

"We have to get rid of her…."

"Wh-wha-I…. I don't understand-"

"-…. I'm talking about an excorsism…."

* * *

GiGi – Grade 9ers at my school are odd….

Kagome – Odder than Jaken?

GiGi – Ehr…. Not really sure about that…. Anyways, this group of boys I saw at lunch were trying to 'blend in' and look cool near the flagpole…. Though I am not really sure how cool a flagpole is…. .

Kagome – Not very cool…..

GiGi – And then they were screaming to their other friends and waving around white flags…. And screaming out something about that being the new school flag…. Then my friend is all "But a white flag means surrendering…." And then we laughed at the silly children…. And then because they're soooo cool…. They started to call each other 'chicken broth'…. Which I assume is the new 'f-word'.

Kagome – O.o

GiGi – Grade 9ers in my school are odd….

Kagome – Very odd….

Inuyasha – Kagome! You forgot to add the chicken broth in my ramen- (gets slapped by Kagome and GiGi) XP (falls over with a lump the size of Pittsburgh bursting out of his head)

Kagome – Such language!

GiGi – Indeed! Hmpf! He should be ashamed!

Inuyasha - XP

Narrator – Will Inuyasha ever wake up…. Will GiGi ever find someone weirder than Jaken, worshiper of 'Sesshomaru the rock'…. And will those kids at GiGi's school come with more colourful vocabulary? Find out on the next chapter of The Mediator!

GiGi – I'm not paying you to say that stuff….

Narrator – What do you mean I don't get paid?

GiGi – I mean you don't get pai-….

Narrator – (runs out of room crying)

GiGi – O.O Okay?

To

Yes I know people call people who can communicate with spirits, mediums. But since this is fan fiction and this is my story, they are mediators! (nods) And the dork part? Since you call your friends that…. I'll take it as a compliment…. I think….


	13. Eye Of The Storm

GiGi – I got my first flamer! Woohoo!

_secret.srikuzgoddess_

_was__ this sapossed 2 be good or not. I hated it just 4 the record and the last time i saw u only had 54 reviws._

Wow…. You'd think when you're critizing and poking fun of my work, you'd spell-check first…. Also…. If you don't like…. DON'T READ! Eesh…. If you really wanna flame me please give me constructive criticism…. Not '_bblah__, u sux dis is badd._' AND also, if you 'hated' my work so much, why bother looking at my reviews? I'm proud of my 56…. now 57 reviews, thank you very much.

GiGi – And now onto Chapter 13!!!!! (dun dun dun dun)

**DISCLAIMER – I just had to do a bunch of Shakespeare homework so here goes! Where art thou thy ownest true of Inuyasha? Thy GiGi nay not own or gold blessed she be.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Eye Of The Storm**

**

* * *

**

"An excorcism?" Sister Kaede echoed. "An _excorcism_?!?"

I nodded…. There wasn't really anything else I could say. "She's a danger to everyone around her…. We have to get rid of her…. And we have to do it now."

Sister Kaede nodded, after hesitating for a bit. "B-b-but surely there's another way? There must be…. T-this can't be the only choice. Oh Kagome, ye gift is to help the spirits, not force then to go out without their consent-"

I broke it to her gently…. I kind of had to. She was in such a state that if she knew exactly what I was planning to do, her heart may start beating…. "Well…. That only works with the 'good' ghosts… but Kagura's on her own level…."

She sighed, rubbing her temples as she talked in a strained voice. "If this is what we must do…. Then this is what we must do…."

_Yes!_I mentally pumped my fists…. Not that this was my favourite way to deal with ghosts or anything…. Just…. Well…. _Kagura__ needed to be stopped, you know._

"Of course, we'll have to do some research on the Christian excorcisms-"

"-…. Ehr…. I was planning to do the Brazilian excorcism…. You know, Mecumba? I got it all worked out and all-"

"-…. Good gracious! Kagura was a Christian student….. And if we are forced to do this…. Ye must give her a Christian ceremony!"

I nodded, knowing I'd never get my way anyways. Topics like this sure made Sister Kaede all riled up. "Sure Sister. Whatever you say."

She started to mutter different steps we would need to prepare, all the little spells we'd need to look up and such. Me? I wandered around the room, comparing her new lifestyle with Sesshomaru's. It could just be me, but priests were so not getting the benefits they deserved. Sesshomaru's room was like a Hilton suite compared to Sister Kaede's little dinky Holiday Inn.

"Promise me Kagome. Promise you won't go after Kagura yourself…." Sister Kaede questioned in a hushed tone. "Besides, she'll tone it down, ye think? She has already managed to hospitalize Sesshomaru; she won't cause any more mischief?"

I swallowed…. So I committed what is probably a mortal sin. I lied to a priest. So much for going to Heaven when I die…. "Sure Sister. I'll wait till you get out of the hospital before I do anything."

The moment she continued to mutter ingredients under her breath, stuff about holy water and crucifixes, Sango and Miroku entered the room. Miroku, of course, was nursing a swollen cheek. "God. Sister Kaede…. Boy do you look terrible-"

Sango punched the unmannered boy in the stomach and beamed at the old priest. "Don't be silly Miroku. Sister Kaede looks great! Well for someone with a bunch of broken bones."

Sister Kaede beamed. "Children! What a surprise! What brings ye to visit an old woman in a stuffy old hospital? The sun is beautiful today! Ye should be outside enjoying the fresh air."

"Actually, we just decided to see how our beloved principal is doing. Getting squashed by that statue couldn't have been fun." I quickly explained, before either of the two could say Sesshomaru.

"Yeah…." Miroku added in. "That's a bummer. Big time."

"Well, never less. I am recovering and all is fine. We all must thank ye God for this well blessing."

"Amen" Miroku said solemnly.

Before Sango or I had a chance to slate Miroku for his 'so called witty sarcasism', a nurse came in and told us to leave so that Sister Kaede could be served lunch.

"Lunch? Lunch?" Miroku grumbled as we walked towards his car. "Sister Kaede gets a lunch in bed, but a guy like me, a guy who's actually appreciate that, I don't get anything?"

Sango sighed and looked at him wistfully. "You get the opportunity of your lifetime to chauffeur the two most beautiful girls of Japan?"

Miroku caught her glance and snorted. "Oh please-… Oh I mean, well you're beautiful Kagome! Just that…. That…. Oh man! Did you see that nurse? Sweet-…. Ow!" Miroku yelped as Sango's hand made contact with his face again. "It must be one of them priest privileges…. I should enrol!"

Again, Sango way squished in the backseat, snorted. "Dummy. You don't enrol…. You get a calling! And you wouldn't like it anyways. They don't let priests read Playboy."

Miroku blushed. "Maybe I'll come up with my own order…. Of the Playboy Bunny Boys! Yeah! Like the Ninja Turtles! Instead of saving the world and eating pizza, we'd be saving all the newsstands from running out of Playboy magazines and wall space to hang up the posters!"

Sango and I caught each other's gaze in the mirror and cracked up. _This guy…. Oh boy!_

Sadly enough, while we were all laughing, we almost ended up crashing into a seagull. Yes, that meant we were on Osaki Beach Road, or what everyone calls Seagull Lane. Just beyond the crumbling brick wall at the end of the street, was the Pacific Ocean, the sun was lit up like a golden jewel._ It even kind of reminded me of that Inuy-… AH! No no no…. so no thinking of him right now! _I guess I must have been gazing at it longingly, because in L.A. all you saw were neon lights, that Miroku sighed and zipped into a parking spot just evacuated by a nearby BMW. Staring at him oddly, I wondered why we had stopped.

"What? Don't have time to watch the sunset?"

I was out in a flash…. All those things I had been worried about before moving here all gone. And to think I didn't want to be here at first! Sitting on a blanket that Miroku had taken out of the car, watching people jog on the sand, little children playing in the water, dogs catching Frisbees in their mouth, I felt a lot better than I had in ages. It was so calm…. So peaceful. As if all my problems had been washed away with the tide. Which was kind of ironic since I was due to battle with the forces of evil in just a few hours.

But I told myself not to think about that and to just enjoy myself. The sun's warmth on my face, the cries of the gulls, the shrieks from Sango who was afraid of random pooping attacks, and Miroku and Sango's conversation.

"And so I told him. Gramps! You want to date this Charlene lady? Fine…. Just don't expect to me to be around you too much. He wants more babies around. Like hello! He's 70ish something and he's hooking up with a 30 year old. This is a whole Donald Trump moment!"

Sango shook her head in disbelief. "Geez…. I wonder where he gets it from."

Miroku's eyes widened. "You're not implifying that he gets it from me, do you?"

Sango shrugged and looked at her Baby G watch. "I ain't saying anything."

"Hey the sun's setting!" Miroku stated, pointing to the great orange ball.

"There goes the sun…." Sango started to sing softly.

"Da da da da da…." Miroku joined in.

"There goes the sun…." I sang along. I must admit. The three of us, watching the sun set, singing to our hearts content, I felt pretty childish. But in a way, it was pretty fun. Calming too. Back in L.A all I got to see were wannabe Britneys' and Christinas' prancing around in butt-chaps. And that was seriously scarring of the mind.

It felt odd. That I felt something I couldn't explain.

"And I say, it's all right!" we all sang along, cracking up at the end.

And it was really strange. That at that moment, where everything seemed at eternal peace, I actually believed everything would be alright.

And that's when it hit me, like a ton of bricks. _I, Kagome Higurashi, voted Most Likely to Beat Up People In my old school, the Freak of my old school, the person who had no friends, mediator, I realized it. I was beginning to fit in…._

_Wow…. Was Osaki screwed or what?_

_But I believed. And it felt kind of nice. I felt happy. Happy to belong. So happy, I actually believed everything would be alright._

_Boy was I ever in denial…._

**

* * *

**

GiGi – Ehr…. Yes…. I know that was short…. And I'm sorry!

Naraku – Quick! All reviewers throw bricks at the evil authoress!

GiGi – O.O Nooooo! Not bricks! (uses her magic authoress powers to change the bricks into sponges)

Naraku – O.o (looks at the sponge oddly) Isn't this Spongebob?

GiGi – O.O Spongebob? EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Naraku – (smiles and sings childishly) Who lives in a pineapple under the se-

GiGi – (throws wet sponges at the demon/hanyou)

Naraku – The water! It burns! Feeling…. Feeling… claustrophobic!

GiGi – (rocking herself, with her legs curled up and her thumb in her mouth) Momma no more sponges. Momma no more sponges.

Naraku – (still covered in sponges) Eh…. Review?


End file.
